That Fateful Day
by Takahashi Nana
Summary: A story between the Vocaloids and Black Butler. Slight lime. Reviews are appreciated and gives me ideas on how to continued, so leave one please! :D Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Kagamine Len POV:

Today I have to film "SPICE" with Meiko in THE MOST EMBARASSING OUTFIT EVER. A black, V-shaped, and sleeveless leather jacket with nothing underneath, a pair of shorts made with some shiny material and encrusted with jewels, and two black boots that went above the knee. During the filming I can see my twin sister Kagamine Rin half smirking half drooling at my exposed thighs and Meiko's breasts were right in my face- Perhaps that is the only aspect of the shoot I actually liked…

To make it worse, after the filming I discovered someone has stolen my normal clothes, so I have to go out in my shooting outfit. (I tried begging Gakupo to borrow me his clothes, but he refused… Bastard) Rin has a photo shoot so I decided to wait for Kaito to change to get ice cream together. Me and Kaito has this favorite ice cream spot called Sophia's Shop- The owner is a 28-year-old lady with black hair and glasses, and she makes the best ice cream cake ever.

I'm now sitting on a bench under the burning sun with people staring at me. The girls are drooling and the boys are blushing, some even came to me asking how much I cost. HOW MUCH I COST? I'm not an ice cream cone for god's sake!

Screw the stupid kid who stole my normal outfit.

"LLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!" called Kaito from behind me wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans and white sneakers, "Want to get some ice cream cakes?" He smiled as my eyes shone at the mentioning of Sophia's Ice cream cakes, they are cakes with ice cream inside them and frozen yogurt is used for decoration. The cakes come in many different flavors: My favorite is banana and Kaito's is vanilla.

"My treat." Kaito said and I couldn't help but jumping on him and giving him a huge hug. "Kaito I love you so much! You know I was going through a hard day and you know just how to comfort me!" My eyes watered in gratefulness, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"Kaito gently pushed me off I my midst of bawling: "Come on then."

My outfit is incredibly uncomfortable in the sun, with all the black and leather. When we arrived at the shop after around 5 minutes of walking, I was sweaty. We got our cakes and sat down in the air conditioned shop. It is heaven. Then I noticed a boy around 156 centimeters high sitting next to me and Kaito. The boy has blue hair, Sapphire colored eyes, and an eye patch over his right eye. It was basically a mini-Kaito with an eye patch. Coincidentally they have a similar outfit too- with the blue t-shirt and jeans. I'm assuming the boy is around my age, and he has such a delicate and feminine face I can't help but think he is adorable.

I said to Kaito: "Do you see the little boy over there?"

"The boy that looks like me?" Kaito replied, "Sure, he looks like he lost his parents."

I gently patted the mini-Kaito, who was looking out the window with a slightly amused expression, on his shoulder. "Hey, did you lose your parents in the crowd?"

The boy shook his head: "I'm waiting for someone." Then his eyes fixated on my Ice cream cake with longing. I tried to ignore his looks and eat my cake, but his eyes just kept on staring at my ice cream cake. Kaito seems to notice it because he offered to buy the boy one.

"What is your favorite flavor?" Asked Kaito, looking at his wallet.

"Vanilla" Answered the boy quietly.

Kaito then came back with a piece of vanilla ice cream cake and handed it to the boy. When the boy gently put the cake in his mouth, I saw a slight shade of red flush his cheeks. Is he embarrassed? It was so cute though.

"Since I just bought you cake, I suppose it is okay if I ask your name." said Kaito with a smile. The boy looked up and replied: "Ciel Phantomhive."

Kaito smiled sweetly as he whispered to me: "Such a sweet name! Ciel is Sky in French, so pretty!"

Then I heard a voice: "CIEL! We're done shopping so want to go somewhere else?" I turned around and saw my IDENTICAL TWIN. A boy around my age that looks EXACTLY like me and wearing my EXACT same outfit and looks HAPPY in it. I jumped up in surprise and stared at him. He also looks surprised as his eyes go from me to Ciel to Kaito, and then burst out bawling: "WWWWWAAAAAAH! Ciel who are those amazingly beautiful and sexy boys you were talking to so intimately? How can you cheat on me?"

My jaw dropped. _I was described as beautiful and sexy by a boy I don't even know and accused of stealing someone's boyfriend. _By the looks on Kaito's face he wasn't happy with this either. We tried to sneak away when the boy yelled across the shop to a tall man with glasses in a black suit (I suppose that guy is his bodyguard or something): "Get those two idiots who tried to steal my boyfriend!" And we were both then lifted up from behind. I looked vehemently at Ciel, giving him the "This is your entire fault" look.

"Sheesh! Alois can't you tell you are scaring the customers?" Ciel groaned with annoyance, "and once again, I'm NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"How can you say that Ciel?" Alois pouted, "Did this whore make you change your mind about me, the boy who made you moan and gave you the greatest pleasure of your life?" He pointed to me.

I cringed. Now I'm a whore? And this seemingly innocent and shy boy has a boyfriend and slept with him? Alois then went on to describe the first night between them, which I tried to cover my ears through. But let me tell you, covering your ears while being lifted up from behind doesn't work. Before I knew it, Kaito spoke from next to me:

"Excuse me, but we were not trying to do anything to your precious boyfriend over there. This is a rather uncomfortable position, so can you let your butler or servant- whatever it is to let us down?"

Alois lifted his eyebrows: "Fine. Claude, let them down, but I want to speak to the blonde one."

Claude let us down and Kaito quickly sneaked away. Kaito, you are a Traitor. Alois stared at me, and then suggested to talk outside.

When I got outside with Alois, Claude, and Ciel, along with some other guy called Sebastian. Ciel began screaming at Sebastian for being a "cat fiend" or something, and Alois hissed at me suspiciously: "What did you and that grown-up Ciel do to my Ciel?"

"Oh nothing, we were just talking." I said. Alois then eyed me even more as he continued hissing: "Nothing? I don't believe that. He was giving you his cute face that he doesn't show a lot of people. Would you mind explaining to me why?"

"Probably because Kaito bought him cake?" I wondered aloud. Alois looks even more pissed: "How do you know he is weak against cake? Did you seduce Ciel to get the secret out of him?"

Oh great, I just seduced someone's boyfriend. "It was supposed to be a secret? He was staring at my cake like its gold so I figured he likes cake."

"Hmm… I still don't believe you." Alois snapped, "With this great figure of yours, you could get any men you want, can't you?" His hand gently caressed my waist, occasionally touching the bare skin that the jacket did not cover. I blushed and tried to push his hands away. I looked for Ciel but apparently he had left.

You are a traitor too. I thought angrily as Alois pinned me down to a bench and continued touching my skin, which actually didn't feel bad. Alois's thumb swept over my inner thighs as he smirked at my blushing: "You have such beautiful skin too. How many men did you lure into bed, pretending to be innocent?"

"N..None." I stuttered. Something stirred inside of me and the strength to resist Alois' touches has drained away. I shut my eyes as Alois's fingers brushed over my below area and went to my chest. He mumbled while nibbling my ear: "Still not admitting, huh? Do you intend for Ciel to be like the other guys you seduced into bed? I should teach you a lesson…" His tongue flicked my ears and his fingers pressed my left nipple. I held my urge to make those shameful noises I am sure you know of. I could feel my breath quickening but Alois stopped.

Confused, I stared up into his eyes. Alois was a little bit flushed and he whispered: "I believe you now. Sorry for the trouble I caused you." And then he got Claude, who has a slight grin plastered on his face, and left.

I tried to calm down my breathing and groggily thought: What the heck just happened? I managed to sit up on the bench and calm myself down a bit. When I saw Rin and Kaito walk toward me with Rin holding my clothes bag, I hugged Rin and asked: "Which idiot stole my clothes bag?"

Rin was quiet for a moment, then Kaito said: "Well, that 'idiot' is your own sister." "WHAT?" I cannot believe my ears. Why would my sweet twin sister do this to me? "Rin, how could you?" I gave the best puppy eyes I can make and said.

"I just thought you looked cute in that outfit." Rin replied slyly, "nothing wrong, right?"

"Thanks to you, Len just got accused of stealing someone's boyfriend." Smirked Kaito. Rin squealed: "Really? Wow, now my little brother is a man-killer!"

"I DIDN'T JUST GOT ACCUSED OF STEALING SOMEONE'S BOYFRIEND! I ALSO GOT CALLED A WHORE AND WAS SEXUALLY HARASSED!" I screamed at Rin, who was giggling the entire time.

"You did some dirty stuff with Alois, huh? Tell me the deeds, Len." Kaito gave me the worst perverted face EVER. He looks like he wants to eat me or something…

"I have nothing to do with it! That Alois…" I blurt out, just as I was about to describe the process of Alois' sexual harassment, I found myself destitute of words to describe this event. I can't describe the embarrassment and my… uncomfortable feeling at that time. I must be blushing because both Rin and Kaito let out a slow "aww". I suggested going home together, and we went on. On the way Kaito and Rin just won't shut up about my "cuteness" or whatsoever.

Today was a strange day indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thanks to the two people that reviewed this! I decided to continue this fanfiction because I like to continue it because I have great ideas for it. Reviews are appreciated and tell me in the reviews about how you want the future story to be, like romance or humor or... pairings or whatever? 3 Anyway I'm overjoyed at the fact that someone actually replied! This chapter is kinda sad and not as funny…**

Alois Trancy's POV:

Today I somehow managed to drag Ciel outside of his office (literally DRAG) without him complaining like a little girl. Well he can't really say anything because I ACCIDENTALLY covered his nose and mouth with some chloroform and, being the delicate child he is, he passed out. Sebastian tried to stop me but I convinced him that taking his feeble little master out for a walk will be good for him, plus he was enamored with the gray kitten I made Claude bring (I know, aren't I a genius?). I, Claude, and Sebastian carrying a fainted Ciel along with the gray kitten got into the car, and I told Claude to go to my favorite shopping street. Claude did what he was told without question, which pleased me slightly.

We arrived at the shopping street, Ciel woke up. He kicked and screamed and just won't come shopping with me and Claude. In the end he went to hide in an ice cream shop. AN ICE CREAM SHOP? Seriously Ciel? Ugh Ciel, you are so boring sometimes! I would have taken you somewhere _fun_... (Hint hint :P). Well every party has a pooper, and that's why we invited him.

So in the end, Claude and I visited the shops alone. There is nothing fun in the stores. They have a new sex toy shop but the stupid Mrs. Shopkeeper won't let me in, saying "Children are not allowed" and chastised Claude for nearly half an hour. Well it is only natural that she is jealous of my beautiful, sexy, and fourteen year old body while SHE is obese, ugly, and moreover STUPID IN THE HEAD. I ordered Claude to block the shopkeeper and went in anyway, but later discovered it was not worth the trouble at all: There are no exciting ones, just the balloon-ish ones that look like they are about to break. When we came outside we found out the stupid shopkeeper had called the police to try and arrest Claude. Luckily Claude used his demonic powers to knock out some of the guys and hypnotized a few other ones.

The sex toy shop was no fun, so we decided to look in some of the clothes stores. I bought a hot pink tank top along with some daisy dukes and rainbow colored heels. (By the way, Claude is the WORST PERSON TO GO SHOPPING WITH EVER! He never gives his opinions and only says: "You look great in everything, your highness.") I wondered aimlessly, with nothing in the nondescript store windows, occasionally finding something decent enough to catch my attention for a few seconds.

That was when I saw it- MY DREAM OUTFIT! A sexy black leather vest to show my beautiful skin and arms, and black shorts and boots made with some ultra-shiny material that will accentuate my hips and my long legs... Oh I am drooling already fantasizing myself in that amazing outfit… Then it came to me, my sacred calling-

_**I NEED THAT OUTFIT.**_

I hopped inside with Claude lurking behind me, with his never changing expression. I demanded a clerk to get me the outfit and she did. I rushed to the changing room and tried it on- the result was just wonderful. The leather showed my curves and the shorts showed my tender skin. The shorts tightly embraced my lower body and- oh this feeling is euphoric!

I walked outside the changing room and called out to Claude, then everyone's eyes fixated on me, on the cardboard face's face there was even a little blush- aww how cute! Coincidentally LMFAO's "sexy and I know it" came on. I always thought that song suited me, but Ciel hated it and threatened to murder me if I played it again- He is thirteen but his musical taster is more like THIRTY! I snapped my finger and told Claude to pay for it, and I walked straight out the door.

After a few seconds Claude caught up with me. I asked about his strange focus on my behind and he said nothing. "But I believe this is quite an inappropriate outfit, your highness, you know Mr. Ciel won't like it." Claude stated.

"Ciel? Since when did he like anything I did? I don't expect him to understand or love me, you understand?" I roared, and Claude replied with a quiet "Yes your highness."

Claude and I went to the ice cream store where Ciel told us he would meet us, and I saw him giving off the sweet yet embarrassed expression to a blond boy around my age and another blue-haired boy. I bet if you looked at me close enough at that moment, you could see something COMING OUT OF MY FABULOUS HEAD. I rushed inside to get Ciel: "CIEL! We're done shopping so want to go somewhere else?"

The blond haired boy jumped up, and upon notice, this boys looks exactly like me! Light blond hair with pale blue eyes and wearing the exact same outfit and looking just as well as I do… Or dare I say it- looks better than I do! I threw into a rage and roared at Ciel for a while. Then I saw those two boyfriend-stealers trying to run away from their crimes. RUN AWAY FROM ME? HAHAHA _IMPOSSIBLE! _I told Claude to catch them and began screaming at Ciel giving him a lesson.

And guess what? Ciel said He is not my boyfriend!

That did it for me. It pierced my heart and I can feel the blood mixed with emotion and shattered dreams coming out of it. I always knew Ciel hated me, but I wanted to believe he didn't, I wanted to believe I was loved after my baby brother Luka died. The truth is I was never loved. Everyone hated me including my own butler, unlike Ciel, who was loved by everyone. Ciel loathed me but never said anything about it, so I believed he loved me. We only talked to each other because we are the heads of the two noble families of England. Now he changed his mind ALL BECAUSE OF THIS WHORE!

I described some made-up first time in bed fantasy in my mind: "Oh Ciel, don't you remember begging on your knees with tears for me to put my **** in your ***? I couldn't resist myself a kiss then. You moaned lightly as I kissed your neck, telling me not to leave the marks you know you love there. And I trailed my hands down to your pants, glancing up at you to see your cheeks stained with crimson red and your eyes filled with wanting for me to continue. .."I went on and on and all Ciel did was giving a "What-Are-You-Talking-About-Face" the entire time... However, the facial expression on the Blond boy's face was priceless- annoyance and embarrassment-surprisingly no disappointment. The Blue haired one- upon notice he looked like a grown-up version of Ciel- then complained about his position so I let him go, the one I'm interested about is the Blond haired one anyway.

When me and the Blond one is alone, I asked impatiently: "What did you and that grown-up Ciel do to my Ciel?".

The other Blond replied: "Oh nothing, we were just talking." You and Ciel were "just talking" and Ciel was giving you his most adorable look. Plus, Ciel doesn't even like to talk! This blond guy must have forced Ciel to open his mouth…

"Nothing? I don't believe that. He was giving you his cute face that he doesn't show a lot of people. Would you mind explaining to me why?" I hissed, demanding an answer. The other guy seems to lapse into thinking mode: "Probably because Kaito bought him cake?"

Kaito? Must be the blue-haired guy. Now the gorgeous me is seriously pissed off. One of Ciel's very few weaknesses is sweets, and it irritates me that another person besides me and Sebastian knows this. (Even Claude didn't know this!) I clenched my teeth and managed to hiss out the last words: "How do you know he is weak against cake? Did you seduce Ciel to get the secret out of him?"

"It was supposed to be a secret? He was staring at my cake like its gold so I figured he likes cake." My new wound didn't even heal before it started bleeding again. Why does Ciel show this boy that side of him so quickly? Why does Ciel like this boy so much better than he likes me? I mean this blond guy is a stupid-looking one! "Hmm… I still don't believe you." I said suspiciously, examining the boy's slim waist and soft skin. "With this body you can get anyone you like, can't you?" The Blondie's eyes began searching for Ciel, and as I expected, he had left. NOW YOU HAVE NO ONE TO HELP YOU NOW! MWAHAHA!

I pushed him onto a nearby bench then looked at his thighs and the flawless skin covering it. I know this type- trying to be innocent and luring men into bed, it is the type I absolutely can't stand. But I admit he is a good actor: He even managed a blush! I smirked at his fake innocence: "You have such beautiful skin too. How many men did you lure into bed, pretending to be innocent?" The boy mumbled: "None." And apparently his hands are not resisting me anymore and had given in like a first-timer. _Maybe this boy really is innocent. Maybe it really is Ciel who was at fault. _I actually thought for a moment but quickly brushed it off.

_This must be part of his act. I should teach him a lesson before he goes off to steal other men. _I thought as I smiled wickedly: "Still not admitting, huh? Do you intend for Ciel to be like the other guys you seduced into bed? I should teach you a lesson…" I gently nibbled his ears and rested my fingers and felt him trying to control his body. It was so enjoyable but I pulled myself out- I realized this is an overly innocent boy that didn't do a thing to Ciel.

Why do I feel so attracted to him?

Looking at the boy's blond boy's eyes, I suddenly feel unclean. I shouldn't have done this to him. I can feel myself blushing (which is a rare sight, trust me!) and hurriedly apologized and left with Claude, who was overlooking the entire event. When Claude and I left together, Claude smirked and asked: "I never saw you show interest in a boy other that Mr. Phantomhive, Your Highness. Why is this boy special?"

I hissed: "He's not, Claude. And do not speak of him again." Claude grinned (he looks like Cheshire now… creepy) and stated: "Your highness, you _do_ care about this boy."

I distracted myself with a poster on the tree. I took a good look at it: It says "Vocaloids' new album, coming up soon" and there are a line of people, in the center is a girl with turquoise colored pigtails and next to her is the boy I just…taught a lesson to. I looked at the names and found the boy's name. Kagamine Len it is. I then smiled at Claude and said: "Claude, I find this poster interesting, so take it home with us."

Claude took the poster and said his line: "Yes Your Highness."

(_Oh by the way for those who care, Sebastian got obsessed with the kittens at a pet store and forgot all about Ciel until Ciel wanted to go home. They actually sneaked away from me! I'm hurt… D: But I got someone else to be obsessed with right now, so I don't care.)_

**So how was it? Tell me in your reviews please **


	3. Chapter 3

**A huge thanks to those to reviewed this! Anyway so in this chapter Alois comes to the Vocaloid studio and kinda confesses to Len. Tell me in your reviews what do you want the pairing to be or whether or not there will be pairings or not.**

Takes place a month after Chapter 2. Kagamine Len POV:

Today was normal: I got up, put my clothes on, and ate Rin's burnt bacon and overcooked eggs for breakfast… She thinks she can cook but she can't. The best thing she cooks is fish, and even that I have to poke the fish a few times to make sure it isn't alive… I am surprised that neither Rin nor I got food poisoning since our parents left.

Anyway, so I got myself neat-and-tidy and looking decent and went out for work. When Rin and I arrive at the studio, I saw the Vocaloids Manager Kamijou Hisoka walking out with a young blond boy with purple shorts, a green and white blouse, and heels- hey that kid looks familiar... then I screamed.

"OH MY GOD WHY IS A HUGE PERVERT LIKE HIM HERE IN THE STUDIO? I WILL LOSE MY VIRGINITY IF…" then my mouth was muffled by Meiko. Meiko stared at me and hissed: "Excuse me but that IS OUR NEXT SPONSOR. He will decide our lives now. You can ruin this for us."

"Why are we having this PERVERT as our sponsor?" I winced. Meiko whispered: "Who are you calling pervert?" I pointed towards Alois and Meiko slapped my hand down: "DON'T POINT YOU IDIOT! HE'LL SEE YOU AND…"

Before Meiko even got to finish her sentence, Hisoka and Alois came over. Hisoka introduced: "This is Meiko and Len, Mr. Trancy. Len is also 14 and Meiko is 32." Alois saw me and greeted me with a wicked smile on his face: "Hello, Len. It's been a while since our last…" He paused for a second, and then said with a half-hearted smile: "_Encounte_r." Hisoka's expression turned confused and he said: "Wait, Len you met Mr. Trancy before this?"

"We met in an ice cream shop and we introduced ourselves." Alois smiled innocently as I thought darkly: _You introduced the world of a boy doing naughty things to another boy to me. _I tried to control myself and grinned and agreed with him. Kaito shot me a knowing glance with sympathy. After he left Meiko turned me around and hushed: "What exactly did Mr. Trancy do to you?"

"He raped me!" I almost bawled, "That Alois, he is a huge Pervert!"

"Alois? Is that Mr. Trancy's first name?" Asked Miku with her eyes turning into hearts, "Oh I am so jealous of you! Why do you get to be violated by such a beautiful and sexy boy?" Beautiful and sexy… I want to puke when I hear these two words used to describe a boy now…

Then to my horror, when I turned around every girl except Meiko have heart shaped eyes. Even Rin! HELLO RIN? WHY THE HECK ARE YOU FAWNING OVER THE PERSON WHO RAPED AND DESTROYED YOUR BROTHER'S INNOCENCE? And Luka and Haku too! ALOIS IS 14 AND YOU TWO ARE LIKE 28!SOMEONE REPORT THEM FOR PEDOPHLIA!

The boys don't seem to be fazed, to my pleasure. Mikuo Hatsune (Miku Hatsune's little brother who helps out at the studio often but isn't officially part of Vocaloid like Miku) rolled his eyes and mumbled: "Why are the girls fawning over him? He isn't even that good looking and sounds like a gay person to me…"

"I know he is gay for sure." Kaito smirked, "Didn't you hear, Mikuo? Mr. Trancy sexually harassed Len around a month ago."Gakupo smiled sweetly and said: "Aww, there will be office romance between Len and Mr. Trancy now…"

"LIKE HELL WOULD I EVER WANT TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM!" I half yelled half blurted at Gakupo, not noticing Alois behind me. Just as I was wondering why everyone's face turned from amusement to serious and even fear Alois spoke from behind me: "Who don't you want to be in a relationship with?" Oh crap… I slowly turned my head around trying to not make an expression and said: "No one, Mr. Trancy…"

"Really? You were declaring so vehemently I wonder who is this unlucky boy…" Alois sighed, "He just lost an excellent boyfriend candidate." He turned around to face everyone and declared: "I am Alois Trancy, and starting today on I will be part of this wonderful camaraderie. So catch me up on the gossip, ok?" He winked at me whispered in a low, seductive voice:

"_And I will make you mine, only mine."_

So this pervert does remember taking away a 14-year-old's virginity! And the last line "_I will make you mine, only mine"_ for some reason makes my heart flutter and my knees weak. I looked for Alois but apparently he had left with Hisoka. Meiko tapped my shoulder, as I turned she asked: "What did Mr. Trancy say to you?"

"Something perverted…" I mumbled as I watched Luka gave a fangirl scream: "He probably said something sweet like 'I loved you for a long time, will you marry me?"! You are so lucky Kagamine Len!"

The heck? I only knew him for… a month or so, and trust me, I will stab him with a Swiss army knife, hang him, let his blood be eaten by beasts, soak hi m in gasoline and burn him at a trash dump if Alois ever _dared_ to say something as stupid as this, and even that won't be enough…. *EVIL FACE*

"No! He probably said 'This love will eventually work out, Lenny; I will be your shoulder when you cry…" Miku wondered aloud, occasionally squealing.

Well Miss Hatsune, _**I DO NOT LOVE THIS PERSON WHO SCARRED ME FOR LIFE!**_ My mind began to ramble on. And if I cry, it's because HE ruined my life.

I began to randomly dream about ways I could kill someone (I know, very inappropriate for a 14-year-old mind) such as beating, hanging, cutting, banging, gang raping… I was in daydreamland when my Twin sister winced: "Oh Alois probably said: 'I'm going to make you mine and only mine' or something!"

I suddenly blushed. Annoyed and shocked at the fact that my sister knew what the pervert said, I tried to distract myself by turning over to Meiko and try to find a topic to discuss with her. Just as I opened my mouth to begin a conversation, Rin giggled childishly: "This is actually what he said, isn't it, _brother_?" I gulped, Rin never calls me brother UNLESS SHE IS THINKING ABOUT HOW TO TORTURE OR EMBARRASS ME! I turned around and tried to give a smile and answer as normally as I can under this shock: "Why would you think that, _sister_?" (by the way I only call Rin "sister" when she is getting on my nerves or when I plan to torture her. We have the same genes, after all.)

"Because you are blushing like a madman, _brother_." Rin smirked evilly, "Even if you want to say you are not interested in him, your face is not very convincing,_ brother_…" "I am only in disbelief that my own sister would join in with others to annoy me, _sister_." I have a dark aura around me now…

"Okay guys… no need to get feisty here…" Mikuo came between us. Mikuo always know when to say what. I love and admire him for that.

So we went on with the rest of our day like normal. Well, normal as it can be with Rin giving me this expression this entire time. I thought it was because I was mean to her so I apologized to her on the way home. She smiled and said it was okay, but I saw something in her eyes. What is it?

**So… How was it? Do you guys want Rin to be jealous of Len over Alois or just upset because of some other reason? Or do you want Ciel to take a part in this as well? Should the other Vocaloid guys also have a part in this?... Too many questions, so ask in the reviews please! Any form of Review is appreciated, even criticism is okay :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So any ideas on the pairings? I'm thinking AloisxLen overall and some RinxAlois, MikuoxLen and CielxRin ALONG THE WAY… If you have any thoughts or ideas tell me in the reviews, thank you! BTW I'm really mean to Rin in this chapter so…**

Alois's POV (time same as chapter 3):

Today I went to check my new company for the first time. That company, the Vocaloids, is where Kagamine Len works in. (Coincidentally..._not_) I spent so much time in my outfit it's not even funny, but Ciel just told me to show my personality with a business attire. So I wore my formal yet classy outfit: Green and White shirt with a black ribbon around my neck and my inevitable fabulous booty shorts! (I know, amazing, right?)

Speaking of Ciel, I _am_ surprised that he actually helped me so much with my first company. He yelled at me for formal speaking, tutored me on company contact, and proofread my contract (the written one) at least 6 times. Once at dinner, I asked: "Ciel, why did you help me so much?"

"Well this is your first company sponsoring, of course as your senior in business management, I should assist you." Ciel replied, his eyes not leaving his steak.

"Why would you help me?" I continued, "I thought I was just an acquaintance to you…"

"You are… rather close, Alois." Ciel said, blushing but still looking at his plate, "If you do well I feel great too."

Aww… so Ciel liked me all along? "But you never want to hang out with me or visit!" I half pouted half winced. "Well every time I come you either try to rape or strangle me… and you expect me to not get annoyed?" Ciel complained yet still blushed, "but I don't hate you, Alois, I really don't."

If I was the same Alois Trancy, I should have squealed and jumped on him, but I didn't. Instead I just gave him a quick smile and went back to eating. I don't know why but now when I talk to him I no longer have butterflies in my stomach and when I look into his sapphire blue eyes I think of Kagamine Len.

Speaking of Kagamine Len, I went to see the company I own now. According to the manager Kamijou Hisoka I can decide on their outfits and music production, along with advertisement and stage planning. Ohh… outfits… I will make Kagamine Len wear those sexy shorts again at his next concert, I mean, I'm sure the fangirls will enjoy it!

So I walked around and Mr. Kamijou introduced me to my employees and staff. There are a bunch of crazy ladies who are literally drowning me in their drool… (EWW DISGUSTING!) There is even a little girl that looks exactly like Len which, according to Mr. Kamijou, is Kagamine Len's twin sister Kagamine Rin.

After I confessed to Len (Kinda…) he blushed in SUCH AN ADORABLE WAY! He even tried to hide it but he can't! So cute! I would have loved to stay with him for a while longer but I have to get to my job. Vocaloids' next concert is at Sydney, Australia and I have to work on the songs performed there. UGHHHH SO ANNOYING!

But I have to do it, so I sent Claude out to take a survey of around 5000 people about the favorite songs performed by the Vocaloids in Australia and he came back with the results after an hour while I looked at youtube videos of the Vocaloids. (About how he went to and from Australia in an hour, well, he is one hell of a demon)Turns out Len's outfit that day was from the music video for "Spice", a song performed by him and Meiko, if I remembered her name right. The top 18 songs for the Vocaloids include a lot of songs done by the Kagamine twins, AS EXPECTED.

Just when I was engrossed in my work, I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Claude or Mr. Kamijou, I let the person in. Instead the person was a teal haired man whose name was, if I remembered correctly, Mikuo. I asked: "Mr. Mikuo, what do you need me for?"

"Oh, sorry, am I disturbing you?" replied Miku sarcastically. I mentally frowned but didn't let it show on my face. I am aware that the boys are not happy with my arrival, probably because they think I stole their girls. "It's okay; I should assist my employees with anything they need."

"Well I am surprised that you are actually doing your job." Mikuo smirked, "I thought you were just here to enjoy the attention from the girls and… my Lenny." WAIT, YOU ACTUALLY THINK I CAN'T DO A THING? LISTEN, I CAN PUT UP A FIGHT WHEN I NEED TO! AND WHAT THE WORLD DO YOU MEAN BY _MY LENNY?_ I clinched my teeth and resisted my urge to slap him in the face, "Is that what you came here to tell me?" I answered with the smile that says _I will rape you if you even dare to stay any longer_.

"I just came here to tell you that Len is mine, and you don't deserve to even touch him." Mikuo scoffed, and winded off. _That is no way for a part-timer to talk to a sponsor!_ I bit my lip as I went back to my work.

Kagamine Rin's POV:

I think I just _that_ person. _That _person I want to sacrifice my life for. He is a handsome blond-haired man that is our sponsor. His name is Alois Trancy… Alois Trancy, I could say that name over and over again until I leave the Earth. With beautiful blue eyes and precious, radiant golden hair, I wish I could just become one with him.

But despite my feelings for him, I can tell he sees me no more than the other fangirls that screams and drools over him when he gracefully sails across my eyes. He gave me a sweet smile and traverses over to my brother, Len. Once after our work is done, Miku secretly told me: "Rin, I hope you don't fall for him like we thought you will. He is the forbidden fruit, we can see but not touch."

I remained silent. Miku is right; Mr. Trancy isn't interested in me, or any other girls. The one that caught his attention is my dense yet lovable twin brother, Kagamine Len. The way Alois talks to him, and the way he reacts to Alois's words, it clearly shows a relationship between them. Len kept on trying to convince the others that he isn't interested in boys, but he can fool anyone but me, his twin sister.

I am incredibly jealous of my brother. I would have said I hated him but I can't. I just can't use the cruel word on the person that pathetically sacrificed so much for me.

When we were ten, our parents left us with a huge amount of debt. At that time, Len and I were the top of our classes in school, and I wanted to be a doctor… back then. But when our parents left, our lives shattered into a million pieces. Len quit school and went out to find a job to support my tuition fees and the family. Well, a _semi-complete family_. I once overheard the conversation between his homeroom teacher and him:

"Len, are you really sure? You have a bright future in front of you, and this…" The teacher said, sympathetically.

"Well I want to support her dream." Len said, with the happy tone he always had, even today, "She'll be a great doctor."

Then they said something else, but I didn't hear a thing. Tears just rolled down my cheeks like a waterfall. After that conversation Len took whatever job he could find, for there were not a lot of places for 10-year-olds to work. He did manage to support my studies, which I was failing. I can't understand a word the teacher said with all those people looking and pointing at me, and as expected, I failed all my classes for the first and last time in my life.

A few days later I got expelled for fighting with a fellow classmate. Why did I hit her? When she walked past me she stuck her tongue at me and whispered: "When's the last time you washed your clothes, _garbage bag?"_

I don't need snobs to complain about me, so I slapped her across her face. Does she understand? The simple fact of me being in school was earned by Len's bruises and cuts? Even if she doesn't respect me, she should appreciate Len's effort to support me. That day Len came to my school to pick me up. I wonder how the principal felt at that time, seeing two of his best students living such lives.

Len listened to the principal's words about my expulsion, and led me away forcefully with his badly bandaged hands. When we arrived at our house, Len asked with a yell unlike him: "Why did you do this? Rin, this isn't like you!"

He didn't even mention the fact that I failed the classes he fought for me. He didn't mention the fact that he hadn't paid the rent for 3 months for me. I can't say a word, so I just looked at him. Len clenched his teeth and stroke his hand out to hit me, but held his anger back at the last minute.

I would have let him hit me. I deserved to be hit, for being the coward that I am.

Len held his fist in the air, his blue eyes staring into mine. Len then punched his fist into the wall and grabbed my right hand with his other hand. He led me into the house, and dipped his head in between his knees while I sobbed next to him: "I'm sorry, Len. The girls bullied me for my clothes and I just..." I am now crying like a baby, curled next to my brother. Len sat up and I buried my head in him for god knows how long and Len held me tight and patted my back like one would do so to a child.

After a while I got drowsy, so I allowed myself to fell into Len's arms. Len then ruffled my hair and I felt a drip of water roll down his eyes: "I'm sorry, Rin. I shouldn't have to let you go through this."

The next day we were evicted from our apartment, so we wondered hopelessly on the streets for a few months. During these days, we stole, begged, and did whatever we can to get food. One day, a filthy man came to me after Len had fallen asleep and asked if I can talk to him. I nodded and went with him to a distant place in the park with no people. There he ripped off my clothes and put his slimy tongue inside my mouth. After he took his…that out and pulled it in and out of me until I bled all over the ground. I was screaming the entire time but no one heard me. Afterward the man told me he would meet me in the place Len and I slept that night and stuffed 50 dollars in my hands.

I was a prostitute. The next day, Len woke up and queried where I found the money. I told him a person gave it to me while he was asleep, which wasn't a complete lie. The man did give me the money, I just didn't tell Len why. If I told him, Len would feel guilty and I would feel really bad.

So Len grinned happily like a child and we went to a convenience store. I scanned the delicious paraphernalia displayed on the shelves that seemed so out of reach when our parents left. Len was excited, but I'm not. I sold my body, my precious virginity for a mere fifty dollars. I am filthy, unclean.

Len bought some donuts along with a bottle of water and handed them to me. "Happy Birthday, Rin. Sorry there's no cake and candles- they don't sell them here." I looked at the calendar: June 21, it is my birthday... both Len and I lost track of the days since we were evicted. I took out a donut as Len smiled with satisfaction: "I knew you liked donuts, so I bought you some." I gobbled down the donuts voraciously, for I hadn't eaten in days. Len must be hungry too, but I ate all of them without a second thought.

Yes, I was just selfish like that.

As I ate, I asked pensively: "Len, have you ever thought of your future?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you ever wondered what you want to be in the future?"

"hmm... I don't know what I want to be in the future, but all I want now is to survive and protect my sister." was Len's answer as he gave me a brotherly pat.

A few weeks had passed, and each night the man who raped me came back to continue those shameful activities. But one night, he didn't come alone. He brought around ten guys with him. I stared fearfully, suddenly afraid of what they are going to me. A man with a bleached mustache grinned grimly at me and my barely clothed body: "A kid, huh? She's dang cute alright, betcha eighty dollars she has a tight little mouth." He laughed violently, and pulled down his dirty jeans and forced his member into my mouth. It was fully erect and covered with a gooey, semi-transparent liquid. I almost gagged several times, but the guy kept on pulling my hair, telling me to continue sucking on his big, fat dick, which I did. Before I knew it, he seeded into my mouth. I opened my mouth to spit out the semen, but another guy forced me to swallow it and when I didn't, he slapped me across the face. "Swallow it, you slut! Don't go faking innocence when you are stupid enough to whore around on the street!" A smirk plastered across his face and then he thrusted harshly inside my "hole", and I can't help but let out a half pained, half pleasured scream.

"Shut up! We don't want to wake your little boyfriend!" the guy covered my mouth and hissed. "Little boyfriend"? Oh he meant Len. Well Len's eyes were already shocked opened at his sister's voice, and he immediately shot up at what is happening. He shouted to the guys: "Get off her!"

The guys let go of me, and encircled Len: "what, you want us to get off that slut? We were having so much fun with her..."

"Don't call her that!" Len retorted defensively to what he heard. He turned to me and ordered in a stern voice: "Rin, go get some help!"

My legs reacted faster than my mind, and they carried me as fast as they can. A million thoughts raced through my mind: What if I am too late? What if no one helps us?

What if they did what they did to me to Len?

I found a house. I knocked urgently and screamed at the top of my lungs: " HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE!" A red-haired lady opened the door: "What happened?" "My brother is being beaten by ten guys, each twice his size and at least triple his age!" I cried and the women's eyes widened with shock. She demanded: "Bring me to him, NOW!"

I led her to Len, and my fears were realized. The guys had left the scene but Len's blood is all over the place, and he isn't even moving anymore. I turned to the woman and cried: "He must be alive, help him!"

The woman silently carried Len to her house, where she disinfected him and bandaged his wounds. "You can stay in my house tonight, if there are any problems I'll be in the next room down the hall."

"Wait." I called out as she turned herself to leave, "What is your name? You saved us and I believe we need to know your name so we could thank you."

She smiled sweetly and answered: "I'm Meiko, and don't thank me- You two are adorable kids, and anyone in their right state of mind would have done the same thing." She turned to Len, and continued: "Go to sleep now, give your poor brother some rest. And you probably need some too."

I agreed with her- I hadn't rest for a second that night. So I cuddled next to Len like I always do.

I was raped and my twin brother was wounded this badly.

Twin brother... then another thought hits me.

_It isn't just me who is hurt; it is Len too. He protected me and I got him into nothing but trouble..._

I cried myself to sleep that night.

This is why no one hates him. He mindlessly sacrifices for others and when he gets hurt, he never complains and acts cheerful like he always his. I can't hate someone that is this selfless, someone that is this kind to me. Len never complains about my bad cooking, never acts ashamed of having me as his sister, and never says he hates me even if I deserve to be hated.

Now I'm going to take away the one he loves? I'm going to again act like the jerk that I am?

I can't do this to Len, of all people.

Today, after Len and I got back from the studio, I write Alois Trancy's name on a elaborate paper embroidered with gold decorations and draw two roses next to the name, one blue and one white. I folded the paper into a tiny square, and put it inside my big locket as a charm.

Miku had taught me the language of flowers, and, according to her, this means

_"I am worthy of you, yet this is an impossible love."_

**I know, I'm so mean! I feel terrible for making Rin go through all this. If you have any ideas on the pairing or how the story goes, tell me in your reviews! Should I make Ciel jealous too or is this too much jealousy? Anyway reviews are welcome regardless of the content. **


	5. Chapter 5

**To all those who read my Story a huge thank you! This is my first time really writing something and I know It might not be good. S****ince there are no reviews for this chapter I guess I would have to go with what I originally planned. Should I let the story go as planned or let it take an unexpected turn? If you have any suggestions for the story please don't be afraid to drop a review. **

Kagamine Len POV:

A few weeks have passed since I met my new sponsor. Annoyingly, this "sponsor" is my age and more importantly, A HUGE PERVERT. When we first met he… I'm not willing to describe THAT again (For any who care please read the first chapter if you didn't already). When he first came in I expected him to do nothing but harass the girls and me, but even though he IS perverted, he isn't such a bad boss. He actually does his work and makes decent progress.

The Vocaloids have a concert in around 6 months in Sydney, which worries me for several reasons. First, even though 6 months sounds like a lot of time, it isn't with all the custom designs and the passport issue and all that; Second, GOD KNOWS WHAT THAT PERVERT WILL MAKE ME WEAR!

Am I using the word pervert too much for him? I kind of feel bad for that now. He is not so bad of a guy just… REALLY lewd. He chats with us during lunch break and tries to make us feel comfortable around him. STILL I HAVE TO GUARD MY INNOCENCE AROUND HIM. He often sneaks up behind he and hugs me to the point of suffocation.

Today Hisoka called Rin and me into the dressing room. "You have to try on the outfits Mr. Trancy ordered for you." Hisoka informed us, "and tell us if you have any opinions on it."

Here comes the moment of truth. Rin and I walked into the dressing room to find two piles of clothes each labeled with our names. Rin tidied out her pile and found a knee high black dress with white roses sewn on it. There is also a white rose for her hair. Cute outfit. I thought and looked at my clothes with fear. I tidied my pile expecting a pair of underwear and a bathrobe, but instead found a pair of white knee high shorts and a white business jacket. It looks like what an earl from Victorian Era England would wear. Alois also got a pair of black glasses with flowers dangling from it.

We walked out and Alois is studying the outfits. He nodded: "Looks good, so this is what you will wear for the concert." He turned to Rin and me and commented: "Both of you look very adorable in your outfits."

"Thanks." Rin answered while I just blushed. I've been blushing a lot around Alois lately for no apparent reason. Alois noticed and put his arms around me: "Don't like to be called adorable?"

"N..Not by you…" I stuttered. Alois wrapped his arms tighter around my shoulders and teased: "well you do look adorable." At the end of the sentence he nudged his head towards mine. I felt my heart rate double and screamed at Mikuo, who was standing there across from me: "Help me! I think I will be RAPED by this kid over here!" Mikuo immediately came to me and pulled me away from Alois: "Mr. Trancy, I think Len is frightened by your disregard for private space." I stared at Mikuo in disbelief. Mikuo said this? The same Mikuo that gets along with everyone just insulted his sponsor?

Guess Mikuo is sick of the way Alois behaves too.

Alois crossed his arms and said: "I am just giving him my opinion on his outfits."

"And he appreciates that, but he doesn't appreciate the fact that you're being overly affectionate." Mikuo hissed while Hisoka came between Alois and Mikuo: "Okay we all have some things to do, so let's each do our own things, okay? Rin and Len, come with Mr. Trancy and I to the vocal recording room."

"Okay." Both Rin and I answered. I looked at Mikuo, who smiled and me and mouthed: "Good luck."

When we are in the Recording Room, Alois looked at a packet and said to us through the Microphone: "You guys are going to perform a song called 'Meltdown', and I want to see which one of you can sing this better, or if I should let you two do a duet."

I glanced and the sheet music in front of me. This song has really disturbing lyrics but I sang:

"The city lights all shine too bright against the chill of ether anesthesia

At two am, insomnia has taken me and things are changing rapidly

My stomach feels like a hundred degrees

Running low on fuel like a lighter without its oil

Oh, wouldn't I be relieved

If you could tell me that all of this had been lies

I had a dream that it was the midafternoon

I put my dirty hands round your neck and squeezed them tighter, tighter

And I watched as the pulse in your throat

Began to dwindle down till the tears filled my eyes

Take me to a reactor, cause I

I want to dive into the core, I want to try

Don't you think that the light engulfing you'd be beautiful?

Take me to a reactor, cause I

If I could dive into the core, then maybe I

Would be forgiven and all my sins would be absolved from me

I hear the sound of footsteps running up the stairs and pass along the balcony

The cloudy sky drops darkness on the window panes, and shadows fall across the room

As twilight scatters the remaining day

The ruddy sun the color of eyes that had long been crying

Seems to be melting away

To leave the world alone in its gradual death

I had a dream that it was the middle of spring

I grabbed you by the neck while the curtains fluttered, dancing, dancing

All the words on your dry, broken lips

Spilled out and sounded in silent nothingness

Take me to a reactor, cause I

I want to dive into the core, I want to try

Don't you think that my memory would turn to white and disappear?

Take me to a reactor, cause I

If I could dive into the core, then maybe I

Would feel like I could fall into sleeping like I used to do

A ticking clock, TV shows, and invisible people's laughter are

Filling up all around me, and echoing inside my mind

Always surrounding me, and now are hounding me

Allegro agitate

The ringing sound in my ears just won't stop

Allegro agitate

The ringing sound in my ears just will not stop

I had a dream where everyone had disappeared

And in the dead of night all the quiet gripped me harder, harder

Closing in on my panicking neck

Till I could hardly breathe for the solitude

Take me to a reactor, cause I

I want to dive into the core, I want to try

Don't you think that I'd go away like drifting into sleep?

As the sun arises when I'm gone

Oh what a better sight it'd be, don't you think

When the morning that dawn can dawn without me

Without me, for sure, a perfect world"

I finished and waited to hear Hisoka and Alois's comments. They murmured something to each other and said: "Len, you can come out of the recording room and Rin can begin now. I came out and I can see Rin taking a huge breath before she sang. Something about the way she sang- not gender problems- just sounds so… depressing. Alois noticed it too and told me: "I think I'll let Rin do a solo for this song." I nodded and agreed with him. When Rin finished, Hisoka told her what Alois told me, and she smiled. I smiled too, feeling happy for her. When she came out, Alois went up to her and said with a grin: "Rin, you really are a great singer."

"Thank…Thank you." She replied shyly with a blush on her cheeks. Since when did Rin blush at Alois too?... One word describes it: Genetics. I mean, she can't possibly fall for him, right?

"I really want to talk to you for a second." He patted Rin's shoulder and said to me: "And Len, you can go to work." I said bye and walked out of the recording studio only to see Mikuo standing in the hall. I waved hi to Mikuo and ran towards him. "Did Mr. Trancy do anything strange to you?" Mikuo asked. "No, if he did he'll be dead by now." I grinned broadly while showing off my muscles. "Yeah sure, with these skinny arms." Mikuo teased while rubbing my head. I pouted with annoyance. We are the same age but Mikuo is at least 8 inches taller than me, which I suppose makes him feel more mature.

"Where's Rin?" asked Mikuo.

"Talking with Alois" I replied.

"Why?" Mikuo questioned further.

"I don't know… seems like he was impressed with Rin's singing." I shrugged, "nothing to do with me, right?"

"Have you ever thought that they may be talking about you?"

"Me? Why would they talk about me?"

"Mr. Trancy seems to be interested in you."

"In what way?"

"Romantically? I think you should have noticed by now…"

"No, he's a pervert, that's why…"

"What if he does what he did to Rin, how would that make you feel?"

That was a good question. _What will I do if Alois whispered to Rin those words he whispered to me? How would I feel if he hugged Rin the way he hugged me? _There is a lump in my throat but I shook it off: "I would murder him or at least amputate his legs."

Mikuo laughed and we walked off to film some pictures.

**How was it? ****I'm thinking of a Ciel POV for next chapter so what should I include? ****If you have any opinions, comments, or criticism please kindly drop a review for this story. All reviews are greatly valued and appreciated and thank you for looking at this story I wrote!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A huge thanks to you guys who read my story! I might change the relationships of black butler a bit to fit the story, hope you don't mind. ****J****Please tell me in your reviews what you think of the story so far! Enjoy.**

Ciel Phantomhive POV (takes place a few days after chapter 5):

Alois these days is occupied with this company he took over. To be honest, I had never saw Alois so focused on something. Now when I call his mansion Alois always replies: "Sorry Ciel, too busy with the Vocaloids, another time." "The Vocaloids" That's the company Alois took over. It's a company for singers. I did some research on this company, and based on what I saw, this company is not really doing well before Alois took over.

I recommended Alois to not invest in this company because I didn't see any potential, but he did anyway. And under Alois's help, The Vocaloids' achieved great things and is becoming the talk of many people. The stocks went from 4 dollars a stock to nearly 16 dollars in the past 2 months. What I learned about Alois Trancy in the past few months is although he acts childish and ignorant, he is actually a truly brilliant businessman, just as brilliant as me, the CEO of the Funtom Company.

Yesterday, Alois came to my mansion and grappled me in a bear hug. "Oh CIEL! I missed you so much!" He mumbled happily in nearly choked me to death. After he let go, I gulped down some air and asked: "I've been doing fine, Alois. How about you?"

"Me? Oh I'm fine, just really busy, but things are going well." Alois replied, "Spent lots of time advertising and making changes, but since a concert's coming, things start to calm down a bit."

"Sounds great." I said as I sipped my tea.

"You know, you should come over to visit sometime." Alois smirked in my face, "My employees are _really_ friendly." I shivered. I don't know what **Alois's** employees will do to me, and I don't think I would _want_ to know either… "Maybe not…" I said.

"Are you sure?" Alois pouted, "They would give you buckets and buckets of love..."

"No thanks." I shook my head away.

"I'm serious, Ciel!" Alois's winced, "What's the good of me only describing them to you? As my friend you should meet them too!" _Well you don't sound serious,_ I thought, _But I think I can afford to take a day off and relax a little bit._ "Okay then." I answered, with my usual stern tone, "Sebastian, prepare my things. I will be going to Alois's company tomorrow."

"Yes my lord." He answered, "but may I rudely ask why did you choose to take a break tomorrow?"

Before I can even answer, Alois chimed in: "Because all work and no play makes little Phantomhive a dull boy." "Don't call me little Phantomhive, Trancy." I demanded.

"Oh, should I say 'All work and no play makes Ciella a dull child.' ?"

"I'm not 'Ciella' either!"

"All work and no play makes Mr.P a dull man."

"Alois…"

"All work and no play makes Ciely-Pie a dull boy."

I stood there with my mouth wide open and blushed deeply at the embarrassing pet name I've had since forever. Alois smirked and rubbed my head. "Calm down, Ciely-Pie…"

"We've agreed to not call me by that name again." I flushed, screaming. "See you tomorrow and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Aww that's rude, _Ciely-Pie…_" Alois cooed as he went out the door, "I came to especially visit you!"

So the next day, I met up with Alois in front of my mansion and he gave me a ride to his workplace. The building is grand but dull in a sense. With white nondescript walls and old-fashioned windows, it looks like any ordinary business building from the outside. I kind of half-expected Alois to paint the building bright pink or have an artist sketch a picture of him in his booty shorts. The letters "VOCALOIDS" is engraved on the building with gold paint over it.

Alois smiled as he led me into the building. "I will introduce you to some of my employees, but I'm pretty sure you know them from my descriptions," said Alois. He calls me every day to tell me about his work like I even gave a care. To tell you the truth, I did find it relaxing to listen to Alois complain about the "annoying" boys that despise him and the "stupid" girls that drool whenever he comes near.

I walked in to see a green haired girl with twin pigtails race towards Alois in an incredible speed. "Mr. Trancy, what do you think of this outfit?" She asked happily as Alois gave her an approving nod. I looked at her outfit only to find it almost identical to my cross-dressing dress, except in purple.

According to Alois, this girl is Hatsune Miku and she is "a girl who cares more about s#$% like gossip and drama compared to her f***ing work". Alois also says Miku is obsessed over getting his attention, and what I saw affirmed that. A devious grin plastered across my face as I imagined Miku's expression if she ever found out about what Alois said about her.

Miku suddenly looked at me, and her eyes began watering. Just as I was about to ask her what is wrong, she began hugging-no _choking_ me. She squealed: " , IS THIS YOUR LITTLE BROTHER? HE IS SOOOO CUTE!" She continued to squeeze me until I felt my face turn purple. "Miku, that's enough…" said a woman as Miku unwilling let go of my precious neck.

After refilling my lungs with air, I glanced around at the people. Those were Alois's workers. Alois introduced: "This is Ciel Phantomhive, my friend since childhood." Everyone looked at me and a few greeted me.

"Hello I am Megurine Luka," Said a woman with long, pink hair. Alois said she is pretty focused, but she drools over young boys.

"I'm Kamui Gakupo," said a man with long purple hair. Alois didn't hate him, saying he is not a bad person but I think he looks like a pervert.

"I'm Shion Kaito," Said a man with blue hair and sapphire eyes like mine. I felt like I've met him.

"We're Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len," Said a pair of blonds. I have heard so much about them. Well, Len anyway. Alois depicted Len as "the most adorable, stunning and amazing F*&^ing person ever". Len certainly has a fairly handsome face, and, based on what I saw, is lovable in every sense: his spiky blond hair, his glittering blue eyes, his soft voice and his sunny demeanor. I replied, smiling: "Kagamine Len? Yes, Alois has mentioned your name many times in our conversations."

Len's ivory white skin quickly turned into a crimson red. "R..really? W…what did he say about me?" He queried in a beseeching tone. I grinned and felt the urge to tease him. "He said you are a complacent little boy who knows nothing except calling him pervert." I teased, and Len's facial expression faded from shock to a pout, his innocence showing. Alois jumped up, yelling in embarrassment: "That's not what I said about Len!"

Alois was flushed as he hopped next to Len, and I quickly corrected myself: "Scratch that, Len. Alois actually said you were perfect in every sense: you are a goddess."

Len's face immediately lit up. Even though he tried to contain his bliss, it wasn't hard to see through him. "Per..pervert! I don't care w…what you think a…about m-me!" he stuttered in excitement as Alois flung his arms around him. Len kept his pout but returned the hug with an even redder blush.

I stood there and stared. It's been such a long time since I saw Alois truly… happy. Ever since his little brother, Luka, left, he kept his heart closed, devoid of affection. He always puts a fake smile on his face and yearned for my attention, my _love_. I pitied him, and tried to give him as much kindness as possible; however, I can't love him, so I gave him friendship and sympathy instead.

I remembered what Luka told me before he left: "You can never force love on anyone."

I didn't care much for it then, and still doesn't now, for I rarely ever fuss over my emotions. But this is true for Alois- I can't love him, and that is that. So seeing him with someone he truly loves and being truly happy like he is really makes me, as his friend, glad. Love really changes a person, for Alois transformed from an obsessive WRECK to the person he is today.

I took a glance. Kagamine Rin is glaring vehemently at her brother while a teal haired man, supposedly named Mikuo, clenched his teeth and hisses something under his breath.

I sighed, and looked at the couple. I hope they will make it but… there are a _lot_ of trouble and adversities they have to endure.

"Mr. Trancy, the props are ready!" called a redhead. I turned over and shrieked at the "props"- furry creatures with pointed ears and big, watery eyes, also known as CATS!

"G..GET THAT TH..THING AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, backing away from the HORRIBLE creature.

The redhead gave a confused look, and one of the fur balls jumped down and tackled me. I then did what I know I will do when a cat gets close to me: I began sneezing like a maniac. Alois chuckled: "Ciel here is allergic to cats, so please be nice to him…" STUPID ALOIS, THIS ISN'T A F&^%ING LAUGHING MATTER! Just as I think I'm going to die of the amount of cats, Sebastian came. THANK GOD…

"OH MY GOSH, THOSE KITTIES ARE SO CUTE!" Sebastian cooed as I screeched with anger: "STOP FUSSING OVER THE CATS AND HELP ME, YOU USELESS PIECE OF S^%$!" (I'm losing my mind, so I'm doing things that I normally wouldn't do…)

"But young master, they are quite cute…" Sebastian pouted (which is really scary) as he held one close to my face. THAT B#$%&! HE KNOWS I AM FREAKING ALLERGIC TO CATS! I slapped him across the face and sent the cat in his hands flying as I coughed and sneezed: "J…just take me home, Please…"

"Oh my lord…" Sebastian commented, "You look terrible…"

YA THINK? As I was about to muster up a reply, I sneezed and….

Sent snotballs all over his face.

Alois stared in discomfit, and pushed Sebastian, who is now carrying me up bridal style. "Take Ciel home, Sebastian, he looks disgusting." He said, with a smirk across his face. So this is why he wanted me to come, so he could see me break down from my perfect cover, _bastard_.

When Sebastian and I are in our car, Sebastian stated smoothly as he wiped his face: "well that was quite an incident, my lord…"

"It wouldn't have been if you were there." I hissed, wiping myself.

During the ride home I thought about what happened today. I'M NOT GOING BACK AGAIN! I'm sure those guys are scared of me now. Then someone texted me, and I looked st my cellphone only to see a message from Alois:

"Quite a show, Ciely-Pie J"

Damn him.

**So how was it? I find it kinda wrong that although this fic is rated T I'm blocking out most of the swear words, but It just became a second nature to me now… Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I'm not a brilliant writer, I know… So review please! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, here I am with an update! A huge thanks to those who read and reviewed my story and also those who added my story to their alerts! In this chapter there is a kinda cheesy scene between Len and Alois but I hope you enjoy it!**

Alois Trancy POV:

After Ciel left, everyone threw into a furor. Meiko was staring into the wall and giving a WTF face, Len was frozen with shock and joy at the knowledge that I complemented him, Miku is screaming "Kawaii Aru" like the idiot she is, and the janitor, who likes things clean, has an inexplicable expression on his face. That was a little bit of trouble but it was well worth it, just to see Ciel not being little Mr. Perfect for once (oh by the way, that IS why I begged Ciel to come over today), I should have taken some pictures…

After that, Mr. Kamijou and I managed to get the crew back to work. When we parted, Mr. Kamijou gave me a knowing smile, saying: "You are a facetious friend, Mr. Trancy."

I giggled and waved him goodbye, then went into the office. I frowned at the paperwork I have to fill out, about country issues and such. I flung the paperwork at Claude and commanded: "fill them out for me."

"Yes your highness," replied Claude with the same old boring phrase.

So I sat down and searched for pictures of the Vocaloids, mostly my Len. Turns out there are a ton of pictures of Len and Mikuo, which anger me. There is this picture that shows Len sitting on Mikuo's lap while softly kissing him on the cheek, and there is another one that shows Len crossdressing in his sister's dress from, if I remembered right, "Servant of Evil" being spoiled by Mikuo's hands. Then I saw a picture that made me spill my tea.

Len is being pushed up against a wall, legs open and blushing. His eyes are filled with lust as Mikuo hovered over him, smirking and blushing too. Len's petite lips are open, gasping for air as Mikuo placed his hands on Len's thighs. I cussed at the computer and Claude queried what is wrong.

Damn it! I hissed to myself. Why does Mikuo get such an advantage? He can't possibly want and love Len more that I do, right?

Right?

Then the truth hits me. Len isn't only yours, Alois. There are other people who know him better and waited for his emotions for years. Who are you among those people? You are nothing.

"Your highness?" asked Claude from my side. I looked at him, and suddenly realized tears are gathering in my eyelids. Claude sighed: "Is this because of Kagamine Len, Your highness?"

I nodded, and Claude said in his usual emotionless tone: "It is not good to bring too much emotions into work." Ciel told me the exact thing during my introduction to business, but I never minded him.

Now I know. Thanks to my emotions, I can never treat Mikuo with respect and vice versa. I am a fool for love, but I'm happy about it.

If Len knows it.

I shook my tears off, and stormed out the room to look at preparations. I first went to Len and Rin, to see how their choreography is doing. Both Len and Rin are quick learners, so they should be done by now.

I went in, and the choreographer said to me: "they are doing really well, a few blunders but they are getting it."

"Would you be so kind to let them show me?" I requested, and the choreographer signaled to Len and Rin, who were sure surprised to see me. When the music started, Len and Rin began singing and dancing in the most complicated steps ever. There are times when one of them forgets what to do and the other reminds him/her what to do next.

The song ended, and the twins ran down to the choreographer and me, asking how they did in unison. I grinned and told them they were fine, and the choreographer told them they needed lots of practice. Then Rin turned over and commented with a quandary on her face: "Mr. Trancy, were you crying?"

At the sound, Len's head sharply turned over and his innocent sky-colored eyes stared at me with concern. I shook my head and forced a smile: "Don't worry, I'm okay." Len then blinked at me softly and comforted with a soothing voice: "Don't overwork yourself, Mr. Trancy. None of us would want your body to collapse." He then gave me a hug, which for the first time, I didn't hug back. Len then stared at me more and I waved both of them goodbye. "I got to go check on the others," I said to everyone in the room, and Len just stared at me while Rin looked at me with sad eyes.

I then checked on everyone else's progress, making notes on what to improve about them. Rin and Len are the only ones that noticed, although Mikuo lifted a brow with amusement for I don't know what reason.

Then rest of the day was a huge mess. I did what I was supposed to do, and pretended to listen to what the consuls said on the other end of the telephone. This isn't like me, to be this down and unmotivated.

After everyone left, I was about to go home when I realized there are still tons of work left for me, such as the financial papers and things.

Thank god I left Claude do a big portion of this. I praised myself. I would have passed out if I didn't. I was about to feel happy when I realized Claude filled quite a bit of the papers with FREAKING INCORRECT INFORMATION! I glared at Claude with my fiery eyes and he SMIRKED!

"CLAUDE YOU F$%^ING B!$#H! WHAT THE F&^% IS YOUR F#$%ING PROBLEM! YOU JUST LEFT ME A PILE OF S&%$TY WORK UP MY SS! IF YOU MOTHERF^%$ER DOES SOMETHING HALF SSED LIKE THIS OFF WITH YOU D*&^#EAD!" I cussed out all the swearwords I knew since a child, and Claude has an even bigger smirk than Cheshire.

So I have to do this all over again. I swore under my breath and began doing my work.

I never knew that f&%$ing jack ss would make me go work from 6 all the way to 10 P.M! For 4 hours straight I'm been doing nothing but work, work, and what? More work. Claude seems to feel a little guilty since he volunteered to do some, but like HELL would I ever let him do this again!

At 10:30 P.M, Claude apparently has left me alone. Great for me, I don't even want to see him right now. But then I hear a knock. I screamed: "Don't even come here, you bastard!"

"S..sorry…" whimpered a voice that I recognized as Len's. I suddenly sat up and swung open the door.

"Sorry, I thought it was Claude." I said to Len with the gentlest smile I can bring to my face in this awful situation. To my discomfit Len's sky-blue eyes were watering and were on the verge of tears and really had to suppress my urge to turn his head over and give his lips a soft kiss.

"I'm…sorry for disturbing your… work." Len mumbled as I led him into my office. He has a little box with him, and when I asked about it he just turned his head away._ OHH A DIRTY LITTLE SECRET_… my mind started wondering about when Len's voice whispered behind me: "Mr. Trancy, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh I am fine, just tons of work." I stated, pointing to my desk.

"Oh! Sorry I should leave!" Len suddenly sat up and I pulled on his collar to make his stop moving. "It is okay, Len, I don't mind," I said, trying to be assuring with my actions.

Pulling other people by the collar isn't exactly how you reassure someone. A voice in my mind popped up but I just sent it away with my majestic mind.

"Why were you so mad at Claude?" Len queried and I let my head fall into my hand like Ciel would when his servants messed up on something or when I beg him to go shopping with me. "Well, it is a long story, Len. Claude was supposed to do these papers," I sighed, pointing to my paperwork as I picked up my pen, "but he tricked me and filled them out with incorrect information…"

"That wasn't a long story," Len chuckled as I made a mental sigh of relief to see him smile again, "It was only a sentence."

"It's long hours of work for me." I retorted, picking up my pen to do my work, "Why aren't you at home this hour?"

"Rin is having a party with all her 'girlfriends' and don't want a 'male party-pooper' like me there." Len rolled his eyes and mocked with a high pitch tone at the words "girlfriends" and "male party-pooper".

I couldn't help but snicker: "You, a party pooper?"

"It's not like I want to be there with a ton of girls gossiping." Len hissed and stuck out his tongue, "I'd rather stay here."

"With me?" I questioned and tried to not let Len hear the delight in my voice. Len might actually like me! I might mean more to him than Mikuo! "Yeah…" Len's voice suddenly descended and I turned around to see him blushing.

"Len, why are you here in the first place? Aren't you afraid that I'll sexually harass you when we are alone?" I teased, only to see Len suddenly revert back to his teary-eyed expression.

"Len?" I said worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Len stayed silent and his head dropped. I went over to caress his shoulders a bit, only to feel him shaking. "Mr. Trancy…" He whimpered as I slid my finger to stop him. "Don't call me Mr. Trancy, Len. Call me Alois." I cooed.

"But, Alois. Everyone else calls you Mr. Trancy. Shouldn't I be required to do the same?" Len questioned, and I quietly thought about it. I personally would love Len to refer to me by my first name, but I wouldn't want him to get into trouble because of it. "Call me whatever you like, Len. But at the moment I think you should refer to me as Alois." I smiled as Len forced a smile on his face: "Okay, Alois."

Then he continued: "Alois, why were you crying earlier? Is it because of me?"

I was almost shocked._ He Knew?_

"I know I've been nothing but rude to you since you came here. I am really sorry for what I did but I couldn't help it! Ever since we first met and you did 'that' to me, I couldn't think of you the same way I think of other people! When you touch me I get this… bizarre feeling in my chest and I don't know what to do! I'm really not a bad person, Alois! I really didn't mean to make you cry!" Len winced and my heart nearly melted. So this is why he thought he made me cry? How cute! He likes me!

"It's okay, Len." I comforted. Seeing Len's unbelieving eyes, I asked: "Do you not like me?"

"Not at all! You are a great person and you have done so much for the Vocaloids and for me! But you are a little… perverted…"

"Not nice. Anyway, am I bothering you by being here?"

"No! You do hug me a lot but… I don't mind…"

"Does it hurt when you see me in a bad mood?"

"Yeah, quite a bit."

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you love me?"

Len began blushing and I smirked at his expression. "I don't know…" Len answered and for a long time we were just sitting there, staring into each other's eyes. The warm candlelight made his soft features even softer, and he almost looked like a delicate China doll, with his glowing skin and radiant blond hair. Those angelic blue eyes fluttered and glanced over me, who must have looked a lot like him in the light emanated from the candles. A burst of feeling abruptly washed over me and I feel my cheeks burn, and Len has been blushing this entire time.

Then my stomach growled.

I cursed it:_ Damn it! Len and I were having this romantic moment and you just have to complain!_

Len grinned and took out the box. "Thought you would be hungry, so I brought this over."

Inside was a bottle of milk and freshly made brownies, still warm. I laughed: "Len, I never knew you were a cook!"

"I didn't make this! I… bought it at the… convenience store and… this is the leftovers, that's all!" Len turned away, with an angry pout. I took a bite and grinned. This clearly isn't store bought, not that there is a convenience store nearby that sells brownies. _Len is only trying to cover up the fact that he cares about me…_

"Well thank you anyway." I said politely after I finished the brownies. Len turned over, only to point demandingly at the milk. "Milk has lots of calcium and is good for your bones and teeth! Drink it!" Len bossed, and I giggled: "Okay, Mrs. Trancy."

Len stood there speechless with his mouth open and I drank the milk. It is warm and really soothed my senses. I put the milk bottle down and Len asked if he could stay with me, and of course I said yes.

I sat there and began my work again, and Len's being a really good audience by not talking or doing anything to disturb me. But I really can't focus with Len looking at me and the milk and brownies are really beginning to make me sleepy. Before I knew it I fell on the desk and drifted away to sleep land.

**So how was it? Did You like it? I tried to make this as sweet as possible but it seems like it didn't work because I was awwing the entire time. When should I let Len know Alois's past, if he needs to at all in this? Please tell me in your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**UUGGHHH! Guys I am SO sorry that I didn't update at all! I have tennis and then dance camp for two weeks and then I have FREAKING WRITERS BLOCK! L Well anyway I'm back and is full aware that this may be one of the worst things I have written. Thank you for reading this fanfiction anf reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Kagamine Len POV:

Alois has fallen asleep on his desk after eating the brownies that I baked. (Well I didn't really bake them I just kind of reheated the ones Mikuo gave me, but I'm happy Alois thought I did anyway.) He looks so innocent and harmless asleep, almost like a child.

Oh, I just forgot… He _is_ a child.

Alois acted so mature (except when he get too huggy-huggy on me) it is hard to believe he is actually me and Mikuo's age. Out of the three 14-year-olds in the studio, I get called the most immature one ALL THE TIME… WHY?

But I suppose that didn't matter as I looked at the blond's visage (Alois, not my) in relaxation. He seems so vulnerable, and I couldn't resist the urge to lean my head on his. Before I knew it I even blew him a quick kiss on the cheeks. After I had done that, I suddenly jolted up like a firecracker. _What in the world had I done? I just kissed Alois, I kissed him!_

To make matters worse, Claude Faustus, Alois's secretary/assistant/butler-person sailed in with a candle. "Young Master? Are you okay?" He called. Then he saw me. "Oh… Hello Len, what were you doing here? I believe you just… kissed Mr. Trancy?" Claude snickered and my world exploded.

I blushed madly and began running at the speed of light away from Claude. I thought as I ran _I can't believe this! Claude saw me and Alois! He'll tell everyone and everyone will make fun of me! I will get hurt by Alois's fangirls and I'll be doomed!_

I was running and BOOM! My world turn into darkness

The next day I wake up with a splitting headache only to realize that I had ran into an office door and fainted on the spot. I sat up and groaned at the dizziness I felt upon moving. Then I saw people crowded around me, confused and chattering vehemently.

"Len?" asked a concerned voice behind me. I turned to see Mikuo staring at me with the eyes bawling out of their sockets, and his mouth open like a goldfish. It was the most priceless expression EVER! Imagine your parents catching you watching R-rated things and time the pricelessness of that by 50 (don't ask me how I know this feeling… give you a hint- **Rin. And. Her. Anime.**).

"Heh heh… I was running last night and bumped into this door…" I chuckled nervously, rubbing my sore forehead, not happy to discover a newly formed bump.

"Why weren't you at your house?"

"Well Rin had this huge party and she doesn't want me to be in there."

"That must be the one Miku is talking about. Anyway you couldn't have stayed over at my house… Why were you running instead of sleeping somewhere more…comfortable?"

"He was with me last night," interrupted a possessive voice. I turned around only to discover Alois standing firm behind. His arms are crossed and he is smirking proudly to Mikuo while I tried to run away from the embarrassing situation. "That can't be true. Because 1st, he fainted at this door and second, why would he want to be with someone like _you_?" Mikuo scoffed.

"Someone like _me_?" Alois queried while raising his eyebrows, "You mean someone that is _totally_ awesome, beautiful and stunning?"

"No, I mean someone that is totally _unreliable, disgusting _and_ perverted. _Right? Len?"

By the time Mikuo and Alois are actually F-I-G-H-T-I-N-G and Y-E-L-L-I-N-G I had already left the drama (wisely); however, there are more people crowding Mikuo and Alois as the argument went on. Girls and Gakupo (Hey it's G and G!) are cheering Mikuo and Alois on while the males (except Gakupo) just watched blankly. "Wow… I thought I'd never see the day when two guys fight over another guy…" Kaito stuttered, stunned at the scene. "Mikuo was sick of Alois a long time ago. I'm only the last straw for him." I defended, feeling misunderstood. "So you don't think that two guys could fight for another guy?" Gakupo turned to me. "That's not nice…"

"No I think they can it's just… I don't believe I am involved in this. I mean- a really good friend and a super-rich kid, both handsome and kind, fighting over your feelings? Sounds like something in my sister's romantic novels…"

Gakupo burst out laughing while Kaito just smiled and shook his head. Just as I was about to get defensive I heard Mikuo shout angrily: "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? LEN DESERVES SOMEONE WAY BETTER THAN YOU!"

"Same can be said about you, Mikuo." Alois sniggered, still having a despicable expression on his face.

"Says the person who sexually harassed an innocent boy on their first meeting."

MIKUO! That was NOT necessary to be brought up at this moment! I glanced around me, to find terrifyingly that everyone was staring at me. Some with jealousy (like Rin… WTF?) and some with compassion (like Kaito…) and some with just plain… um… hearts in their eyes (Miku and Gakupo)?

" , have your sister ever taught you to _not_ disrespect your superiors?" Alois cooed, and smirked as he sent a wink to Miku, who is squealing "Kawaii Aru" like she always does in these situations.

"There is no reason for me to respect a _loveless_ jerk like you, Mr. Trancy." Mikuo snapped as Alois sent a slap across Mikuo's face leaving a red mark. Before I even knew it myself I rushed in the middle of the battle to hurriedly ask: "Mikuo, are you okay?"

Mikuo nodded silently while holding his cheek like he has a toothache. I screamed furiously at Alois: " What in the world is your problem? You never slap your employee like this!"

Alois was stunned and he froze. There was chaos and soon there were hushed whispers to one another about how the seemingly calm and personable boss just slapped someone and how the usually sweet Mikuo just said those mean words to his employer. Mikuo sniggered to me in a whisper: "Guess this just shows how _immature_ he is."

My nerves suddenly perked up and I almost wanted to tell him that Alois is in fact, a lot more mature than people his age (or so he shown last night). But this isn't the right thing to tell someone that had just been slapped fighting about you, or so my sister's romance novels say. I was about to hiss and yell at Alois some more when Rin dragged me and Mikuo into a corner then scolded: "Mikuo, what you did was very rude so apologize."

"What did I do wrong?" Mikuo hmpted, "That brat needs to learn his lesson."

"That wasn't nice. Mr. Trancy is very delicate and needs a lot of love." Rin defended.

"Delicate? He doesn't show it, especially around Len. What happened to 'treat others the way you want to be treated'?"

"Mr. Trancy has a traumatic past, and what you said really hurts," Rin said while glancing at me. "And you don't want Len to see your bad side, do you?"

Mikuo's face flushed, and he muttered: "_fine._" I smiled and patted Mikuo's back. I don't want these two to get into another fight, because it hurts to see them hurting each other.

My mind shifted to what Rin said: Alois has a traumatic past? He never told me about it… But he told Rin. _He told her something he didn't tell me._

For some reason that thought really bothered me.

My mind drifted back to last night. The questions Alois asked me:

"_It's okay, Len." He said. "Do you not like me?"_

_"Not at all! You are a great person and you have done so much for the Vocaloids and for me! But you are a little… perverted…"_

_"Not nice. Anyway, am I bothering you by being here?"_

_"No! You do hug me a lot but… I don't mind…"_

_"Does it hurt when you see me in a bad mood?"_

_"Yeah, quite a bit."_

_"Do you like me?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Do you love me?"_

_I almost said yes, but I forced my tongue to stop"_

Since when did I become like this? Why is it that whenever I see him my heart goes berserk and my face turns into a tomato? How did he mess my mind up like this? What is this rancor I feel toward my own sister, who I absolutely love and adore (despite her sometimes arrogant attitude, her always terrible cooking, and her endless partying... okay maybe not absolutely...). I don't know but I really don't like it!

"Len, are you okay?" A friendly hand rested behind my back.

I glanced behind, only to find Mikuo staring at me with almost teary eyes. "Don't worry about it. Just fazed, that's all." I answered, feigning a smile on my face.

"Well I'm going to go back and see how everyone's doing." Rin sighed as she stood up. "Why are boys so immature?"

I would have fought with her and bicker for a while, but I for some reason is really... not in the mood. (And it is NOT because I didn't have breakfast since I woke up in front of a door)

Rin left, and Mikuo jumped and gave me a hug, burying my face in his chest. I can hear him murmuring: "I'm sorry, Len. I know you don't like violent people but..."

I nodded, and tried to struggle loose Mikuo's arms but he was really strong and I can already feel my tears flowing like Niagara Falls onto Mikuo's shirt. "Why do people fight? Why can't people just get along and..." I sobbed into him, and I can vaguely feel him patting my back.

When Rin and I's parents left, we were forced to live on the streets. I saw people fight and got hurt because of violence. I was scarred both physically and mentally by violence, and it did worse for Rin. Unlike other boys I hate fighting even if it was "just a joke". Mikuo knows and understands me, and I appreciated.

"I'm really sorry, Len..." Mikuo said as he pressed him lips on to my hair (something I felt comforting but embarrassed about). And I, just like a little girl, bawled until I can't do anything else but stay in his arms.

I managed to pull myself up with Mikuo's assistance and wiped my eyes. "I apologize for your shirt..." I mumbled, pointing to the tear stains on his otherwise white shirt.

"It's okay, so you feel better now?" Mikuo smiled, and patted my head. I fervently nodded yes, and Mikuo laughed: "Gotta do what a friend's gotta do, right?"

I giggled, and I struggled up to brush my hair and eat my breakfast.

**So how was it? I know this is short because I kinda am busy. So to make up for it I am saying that you guys can decide who does the next POV and will make sure it will be longer thatn this one. Tell me your thoughts in the reviews and thank you for reading my humble fanfiction!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back (finally)! The manga references are all from Junjou Romantica and the "seme and uke handbook" might not actually exist, I only got inspired from a short picture I saw called "seme's handbook". Thank you for reading this fanfiction and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Mikuo POV:

How do you spell "Boyfriend stealer"? A-L-O-I-S T-R-A-N-C-Y.

Seriously. Why does he have to come between us (Len and me)? We are one of the studio's most well-known couples! Even though Len has never admitted it to anyone, we are deeply in love with each other.

Well, I am.

2 years ago, Miku forcibly tagged me along with her to work again. Miku was 14 and I was 12. At that time I honestly loathed being at the studio, for I didn't like singing and picture-taking much. Plus everyone treated me like a little kid, like Hatsune Miku's innocent younger brother. So I came in and expected the same old boring day, and I got the exact opposite.

When I walked into the door, I noticed a pair of blond-haired twins whose names were Rin and Len. The boy's sapphire-colored eyes and broad grin immediately caught my eyes and made my heart skip a beat. Unfortunately, I didn't realize I was in love at first sight, I just thought "wow that's a really pretty boy".

I went to talk to the boy and formally introduced myself. We immediately became friends, but it took me a few days to admit that I fell in love with a boy. After that I went from dreading coming to my sister's workplace to absolutely loving it and even BEGGING for it. Miku's face was painted with red and told me: "Oh-my-god, you like, fell in love with LEN? That's, like, totally so KAWAII ARU!"

Well my feelings for Len weren't as shallow as Miku's words, but… yeah…

I started working part-time at the Vocaloids, just for the sake of being with Len. In the next two years, I was the one he told all his secrets to. I was the one who sat by his side and comforted him when he cried. I was the one that knows his favorites and fears.

I was the one he loved the most.

Please note, _was_. It was _is _until Alois Trancy had appeared. Who does he think he is to make _my _Len like this? He will make my Len impure, and then hurt him worse than those street thugs did when he was a vagabond! I'm not going to take it.

I will not allow Alois Trancy to take the one person that I actually _loved_ and break him into a million pieces. I am sick of being a friend! I want to be more, more than his best friend. I mean, Len and I obviously look better than Alois and Len! (I mean, let's be honest, they look too similar to be a couple! They look like incestuous twins! Dead serious!)

I'm not going to let my Len get stolen away by some… rich brat!

So I got to move. Fast. I need to remind Len what he means to me. It's a fight between me and Alois Trancy, and no, I'm not losing to him, never.

Just as I was thinking of ways to impress Len, I found one of Miku's stupid mangas lying around on the floor. Well, maybe this one isn't stupid because it gave me an idea for our date. On the cover are two boys lapping on their respective ice cream cones with a Ferris wheel in the background. _An amusement park! There is one I know nearby! _I smirked at my genius, and decided to tell Len about it.

But then stupid Hisoka found lots of work for me to do, so the only time I have with Len is after the day is over. (Sometimes I work an entire day, sometimes I work for a few hours, sometimes I don't work at all… that's the joy of being a part-time worker, kids.) I went up to Len and gently tapped his right shoulder.

Len turned his back and stared at me with those beautiful sapphire eyes. "Oh, hi Mikuo! What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just wondering if… you can go to the amusement park with me." I stuttered and blushed. _Len is just so cute!_

Alois, no, _boyfriend stealer _stared at me with jealousy in his eyes. I would like to go and tell him to stay away from Len, but after this morning's incident I figured it wouldn't be a good choice to do this. I ignored Alois and smiled: "Yeah, everyone's been stressing out about the concert, so I thought going to the amusement park would be a relaxing experience." Len's soft lips curved into a smile and he replied with a grin on his face: "SWEET! Mikuo. Should I go and get everyone else?"

WHAT?I don't want other people interrupting me and Len! I would have opened my mouth to retort, then I realized what I said makes no sense if no one else goes. Alois was smirking and I stood agape like a goldfish.

"I'm right here, Len! Bring me along!" Alois squealed and jumped on Len, catching him in a tight hug. Veins popped out of my head as Alois's hands traveled to Len's hips, making him squirm and blush with discomfort. I pulled Len out of the demon's arms and wrapped myself around him while he cleared his throat, blush still not gone. "No, I don't want you two to start a fight again..." Len announced, and Alois pouted. "I PROOOOMMMMMMIIIIIISE I'll be good! I WOOOOOOOON'T do a thing to upset you, love!"

I rolled my eyes, and suddenly I realized something. "Love"? I fumed in anger: "WHAT DID YOU CALL MY LEN?"

"Len..." Len looked at me puzzled, "He said my name, that's all..."

"Don't stand on his side! I HEARD YOU CALL LEN 'LOVE'!" I continued fuming while Alois smirked: "No, I did say 'Len', so listen carefully before you speak, moron."

I was about to slap him (sheesh everyone's so violent!). But this time Len and Rin (where did she come from?) rushed between us. "Don't pick up another fight, you two!" Rin scolded, and gave both of us a playful slap on the arm. Alois looked at Rin innocently as he pointed an accusing finger at me: "He started it!"

"Yeah sure." Len shook his head and replied sarcastically. I pouted to Len, hoping to persuade him: "No! He called you 'love'!"

"It's okay, Mikuo! First, I can defend myself and second, I think he said 'Len' not 'love'..." Len sighed, and I suddenly felt like a toddler, "but once again, this comes from a person who can't tell the difference between 'pin' and 'Pen' apart." He shrugged.

"You have work to do, right? So you should go do your work!" Rin suggested and scolded, and Alois admitted defeat. He stared at me, and we had a stareoff. Alois whispered: "He is mine, so get off him before something happens." I turned to Len, only to find that he is too busy talking to his twin to hear what Alois just said.

"He is mine, not yours." I hissed, and Alois gave me the "let us see" smirk.

Len turned to me and said: "Rin said she can't go, and neither can Miku, Kaito, or Gakupo, so guess it's just us."

Len then let out a bright smile, and I wondered: is it just me or does Len look too ecstatic? I shook the feeling off and we walked out of the building after saying goodbye to everyone in the room. The moment we walked out Len beamed: "It's been such a long time, Mikuo!"

"Such a long time since what?" is this what I think it is? "Since it's been just us two!" Len laughed, "ever since Alois came my entire mind's been full with him and the concert, and this is a good time to just... put that aside!"

Len looks happy, and that makes me happy too. I grabbed his hand and crossed the roads to get to the park while he whined about how he is not a child. _Please_, that's what a seme does! A seme always protect his little lover like an older brother (reference to Miku's "Seme and Uke handbook") and gets possessive when another tries to snatch him!

"Wow!" Len beamed and stared at the various rides in the parks, "This place looks even more gorgeous than the last time I visited it!" My mouth curved into a grin as I recalled the "last time" Len referred to.

_"Mikuo!" called out a cheerful yet worried voice, "are you sure you don't mind doing this?"_

_"Don't worry, Len! Miku says she'll pay for it!" grinned 12-year-old Mikuo Hatsune while his 14-year-old sister quickly shushed him: "Don't mention my name so loud in public!"_

_Mikuo did a triple eye roll while Len thanked Miku: "Thank you for this!"_

_"OF course, Len! I'm willing to do anything for my little brother and his boyfriend!" Miku squealed while Mikuo blushed and grabbed Len's hand with one hand and held on firm to the tickets with the other. Len smiled and waved to Miku: "Okay! We'll have fun on our _date_ then!"_

That was our first date, and all I remember was how Len's sweet smile shone in my eyes and how stunning the colorful lights looked from his eyes. As I was drowning in nostalgia Len snatched my hands and yelled: "come on, don't just stand there!"

I snapped from my memories and responded with a nod and followed him. We first went to the rollercoaster, then the scare-i-nator, and after that a couple of other rides. By the end of the last ride, both of us were dizzy and laughing like idiots.

"That was fun…" Len laughed, breathless, "I think a kid peed his pants when the vampire appeared."

"Dude, that was no kid! IT was a full grown man!" I commented as I too laughed. I shook my head and let out a complaint: "I don't want to go on another ride or I think I'll vomit."

"Neither does I." Len sat down on a nearby bench as he let out a sigh of relaxation as he collapsed on the bench. "I'm hungry, want to go get some ice cream?" Len asked, and out of reflex I jumped up and replied: "You're this tired, I'll go get it instead."

As I shot up from the bench I heard a giggle. I looked at Len only to find him trying his hardest to contain a smile that is already forming on his face. "Mikuo, I'm your best friend, not an intelligence officer." Len giggled, then teased, "But I appreciate you treating me like one."

"Oh sure, _princess_." I retorted and turned to walk to the food stand, not able to see the expression on the princess's face (what a pity…it must have been priceless). I bought Len's favorite flavor of ice cream (banana, don't ask how I know that) and went back to him.

Len grabbed the cone and started lapping on it like a puppy. After eating half of his cone, he turned suddenly to face me and asked in confusion: "how did you know my favorite flavor of ice cream? I am pretty sure I never told you…"

"Oh, you did." I lied. The truth is, I sometimes follow Len on Len and Kaito's visits to "Sophia's Shop". Like I'm willing to trust another man with my Len. That one day, I was too busy and can't come to work, and Len's body was violated, _by another man_. After that, Len is my priority, I will never let him alone, again.

There is a Ferris wheel not too far away, so I poked Len: "Hey, that Ferris wheel wasn't there the last time, right? Want to go on it?"

"Oh sure." So Len and I bought the tickets and went on. In the little "room", Len gazed at the ferris wheel and exclaimed about its height. "It's huge…" Len admired. I could only gaze in awe as I studied his body. He was so beautiful, with the stars' reflection shining in his eyes and the moonlight giving his already radiant feature another pallid glow. And those lips, slightly open as if inviting a particular someone in to taste him, are a rose shade of pink.

"I've never been on a Ferris wheel before, Mikuo." Len turned to smile at me, "this is amazing! It is huge and so tall! I think I can reach the stars in this thing!"

"You sound like a 5-year-old girl." I commented, and felt the wheel moving as Len's grin turned into a purse of his lip.

**_1/8 of the way._**

Len was sitting close to me, and rocking his body back and forth, making the cart shake. "Don't do that!" I warned, "Unless you want to fall." Len burst into a giddy laughter and replied: "You're too serious, looking like you are about to be the president or something!" Silly Len, doesn't he know I'm like this because he is in here and scooting _this_ close to me?

**_3/8 of the way._**

Len was leaning on my shoulder while staring out the window. He let out a broad grin as He pointed at a plane flying through the sky. He said something about terrible plane food while I remembered a scene from my sister's manga book where two guys confessed to each other in the Ferris wheel. One of his hands is wrapped around my elbow, fingering the skin around it. His hand was cold and it made me shudder

**_1/2 of the way._**

Len's hands are not getting any warmer, but his face is inching dangerously close to mine, about 5 inches. He seemed to not notice it, so I also pretended to not notice it as he teased me about how I look exactly like Miku with short hair. I also joked about how much he looks like Rin, after all they were confused as the same person by lots of people.

**_5/8 of the way._**

Len's face is so close that I can feel his warm breath. He still isn't taking notice of the situation, and now I'm thinking that he is feigning innocence to coax me to make a move. "That has to be it." I thought, "Len's just being himself and teasing me with those eyes and those lips. He _wants _me to do something to him here, without anyone looking." Len then chose that moment to give me the sweetest smile and lean on my forehead. I can't hold my urge back anymore. Tilting his head, I leaned and…

Kissed him.

Yeah, I kissed him. He was practically asking for it! Leaning that close to me and tempting (seducing?) me with those eyes. However he sure don't look happy with the turn of events… his eyes bulged out and his lips are forming into a frown. His eyebrows knitted together and his expression is almost… furious? I stared at his quizzically while he threw a fist at me. "What the heck was that for?" Len roared as he pushed me, making the cart shake again. I was about to complain but Len did not look happy, and I do not want to add fire to his spice (Get the pun?).

"You didn't want it?" I questioned, "you were practically giving me a lap dance, so I thought…"

"I did what I did because I thought we were friends!" Len snapped, and he suddenly looked as if he were about to cry. "I just wanted to…" His voice broke at the end of the sentence before he could finish, and a pang of guilt swam through my heart.

"Don't cry…" I threw my arms around him, softly shuffling his blonde hair and allowing him to bury his head in my chest for the second time today. I really enjoy it when Len trusts me like this, but I hate seeing him cry.

Because I love him.

When the Ferris wheel got to its last 1/8 of its way, Len wiggled out of my arms and stared out the window with a betrayed look in his eyes. "Len, look. I'm only joking alright?" I defended myself, trying to make Len laugh. But he only kept on staring outside all the way until we left the cart, when he only said a curt goodbye and left.

I felt guilty, but it's okay because I love him, right?

**So that was it! How was it? I might not be able to update as frequently as I used to, so I probably will only update once two or three weeks. I might put this up for adoption in the future so I'll inform you readers if I do. Any advice for the turn of the story? Thank everyone that read this fanfiction and reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for the EXTRA-SLOW update. High school is really not as fun as TV shows portray it, and I'm stuck with homework and stuff. So here is my work… Sorry if it's crappy and all, not a brilliant writer. Anyway thank you for reading this fanfiction!**

Kaito's POV:

After Mikuo and Len left, I sighed as I tried to memorize my lyrics. Seriously producers? Len sings about sex while I sing about freaking _ice cream_? Len don't even really know about sex other than it can get a girl pregnant. (And don't ask who taught him that, I swear I'm really not lying when I say it is not me! It's not like I told him about my middle school sex education during lunch… crap shouldn't have told you that.)

Oh Len... Mikuo is really possessive when it comes to him. It's not the first time I heard that Mikuo will kill someone for Len's sake. Miku told me that Mikuo was so belittled in the family he had _nothing_.His only purpose is to accentuate Miku, hence the name Mikuo, who is the number one princess in the world (pun not intended). Miku also told me Len is the only person Mikuo think he has and _owns_. I remember thinking: "Aw that's cute, but the word 'own' is a bit creepy..."

Well by own Mikuo really means "own". When the new boss, Alois Trancy (hey isn't he a bit too young to be owning a company?) showed interest in Len, Mikuo _flipped_. Len doesn't know this (he never really knows anything). And by _this_ I mean Mikuo's clandestine behind his and Alois's backs.

You know, when I first saw Alois and Len, I somehow felt something would happen between them. I didn't know what, be it sex or love or a brotherly heart-to-heart (feels wrong to think back on it after knowing what _actually_ happened between them), just something would happen. So I left them alone.

I turned out to be correct. Alois then fell for Len, and based on what I see, Len is starting reciprocate the feelings. However, their love is not going to be that easy, not with Mikuo and Rin in between them.

** Well**, that was enough "Len-drama" for the day. The concert's coming and everyone is really busy. Especially Mr. Trancy, because he wants the concert to be perfect. This will be his first formal project, and his first presentation to the world showing what he, Alois Trancy can do. As for me, I am nervous for this as well.

Them stupid kids don't know, but the responsible adults (not really) like us see what is happening. Vocaloid was not doing well before Alois took over. We were just an average, crappy singing company. Sure, fangirls like us, but we can't live off Fangirls. Well, the non-shotas can't.

So Alois came. And we are getting better. But we are only turning around, not accelerating yet. We are not gaining velocity, neither are we achieving uniform motion. (**sorry physics** nerd)That's why this concert is important, and none of us can blow this. Len and Mikuo know, but they're kids...

Which is why I'm kind of scared, yet finding this cute at the same time.

Luka came over: "Hey Kaito, what are you doing?"

"Memorizing the lyrics to this stupid song." I grumbled, flipping through my pages.

"Stupid? It's really not nice to call a song someone wrote for you 'stupid'." Luka scolded, snapping in front of my face. "Well I'm sorry, but Len sings about sex while I sing about _ice cream_." I scoffed, throwing Luka the lyrics.

Luka stared at the paper before bursting into laughter: "But the lyrics really make sense for you! You and Len always go together to that ice cream place, right? Better not let Mikuo know that!"

Len and Mikuo are almost like an official couple, and everyone in the studio knows not to mess with them. But hey! It's not my fault that I like Ice Cream and Len likes it too! But liking something doesn't mean you have to _sing_ about it. I mean, Len will probably like sex after he… knows… the feeling of… sex… (I can't believe I just said that) and it's not appropriate for him to sing about it!

"But once again, The young ones get the good songs." Luka sighed, and swatted her hands to the side, "I mean, I'm singing about _Childhood innocence_ while Miku is singing about _getting pregnant_."

"Yeah, I mean no one wants to see adults being cute…we are lucky we even got a job."

"You heard about Rin's song? It's about suicide, and why would she understand the feelings of pain at 14?" Luka complained, and I tried to not let her be able to tell what I am thinking.

You see, Len and Rin didn't have a good history before Vocaloid… especially Rin. While Len luckily kept his innocent soul, Rin was…abused to the extent. On the outside Rin was a cute girl, but I knew she's quite a player, playing with various sons of big corporations. Luckily Len doesn't know this, (that's really why I take him to ice cream so often-to distract him as Rin meets with those people) I think he'll beat the guys to a pulp, for those boys are quite aggressive on Rin, leaving a few physical and mental scars behind.

"So much to do in so little time." Luka complained, as she leant against a nearby wall, "Did you hear that Mr. Trancy is having a slight budget deficit? "

"Wouldn't call that slight, Luka." I sighed, remembering the accidental peek at Mr. Trancy's account book, "320,000 dollars is by no means a short amount of money to get to get in a few months, and he actually has to pay from his own pocket."

"You know, Mr. Trancy kind of sounds like a rich guy with lots of family fortune to squander." Luka commented, "Why would he pay attention to us?"

"Who knows? But I have to say, he's holding up pretty well for someone his age and in this situation. I hope he won't end up like the last boss."

"Kaito, do you have a plan for when Vocaloids go bankrupt? I mean we are barely getting paid."

I don't really have an answer for that question. I remember being one of the first members of the Vocaloids when I was about…or maybe younger than Len and Rin. For me, Vocaloid is my work, my identity, and my family, and I never thought one day when this family would be gone, perished from this world. That's just impossible to me.

But once I think about it, Vocaloids is just like any other singing company, subject to bankruptcy and destruction. One wrong move, and everything we know is gone. Suddenly I realize that the game between Mikuo, Alois, Len, and Rin is a lot more serious than what I had so adamantly believed. Alois holds the life of the Vocaloids in his hands, and if there is a rivalry between the employees and the employer…

I don't want to think about it.

"Kaito?" Luka said worriedly, waving a hand in front of my face, "are you alright?"

"Better than ever, Luka." I lied, and then attempted to change the topic, "How's your stage outfit coming along?"

"Eh… decent, but too long for my liking." Luka grumbled, showing me a picture on her phone. I looked at the picture, and it was a long red velvet dress, with a red bonnet. "Seems like Mr. Trancy is going for a Victorian Era England theme." I commented as I thought about my tailcoat butler outfit.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey guys." Came a sleazy voice from behind me. Both Luka and I turned around, with scared eyes. As we thought, Meiko is drunk with a bottle of sake in her hand. "Wanna plaaaaaay?"

"No thanks!" I yelled, and then quickly ran away. Luka was a step too slow and the last thing I saw was Meiko grabbing her. The next thing I heard is… sounds of undressing? Then…Luka's voice? Screaming and making…_oh no_.

_Luka is going to beat the shit out of me the next time I see her_.

**I feel terrible for updating so little… I swear I'm going to make an extra-long one next time and you guys can pick what happens next and whose POV it is from. It might take a while for me to finish it, but I promise it will be good (or as good as I can make it). Comments are appreciated and thank you for reading this! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait…Thanks for all the comments and favorites! :D I feel soo loved~~ Anyway there were two suggestions for this chapter so I kind of combined the two, hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading this fanfiction and I'll try to update as quick as possible! Hope you enjoy!**

Luka's POV (a day after Kaito's POV):

_I WILL. HURT. KAITO. SHION._

That was my only thought as I rush down the halls. I honestly did _not_ appreciate him sneaking away from the scene as soon as Meiko walked in drunk. I mean, that was a pretty awful thing to do.

But more importantly (MOST importantly) He left me, a little innocent girl, helpless against the dreadful claws of drunk Meiko and didn't even bother to help when she approached. You want to know what Meiko did? Well… let's just say it was wonderful- I mean awful! Meiko was rubbing her sexy- I mean scary body seductively-I mean violently against my very responsive scared one. It was overall just delightful I mean horrible!

So anyway, I was streaking down the hall looking for a certain blue-haired man to murder (or at least hurt) when I accidentally bumped into my hot terrifying rapist, Meiko. Luckily she's not drunk this time, so... I should be happy (I mean, it's not like I want to get raped again, right?)

"H..ey, Luka?" Meiko timidly asked, stumbling on her words a bit, "a...are you like... alright? I... ho...hope you didn't get hu...hurt or anything. I'm so...sorry, I mean, I... did something wrong, I... shouldn't have done that."

She turned away, blushing?

I immediately blushed as well. Meiko never remembers what she did when she was drunk, so why does she remember me? Was I different? Am I special to her?

Our eyes met, and I felt myself blushing more staring into her hazel eyes. This lasted for a while, and then I decided to break the awkward silence: "It's okay." I said with a smile that wasn't actually forced, "You were drunk, it's not like you knew what you were doing..."

"But...In fact I did, Luka. I've liked you for... a long time, and I wanted to do that for so long, it's just yesterday the alcohol got to me and..." Meiko's voice got lower and lower until she stopped talking altogether.

My heart was beating out of my chest. Really? The fierce, untouchable Meiko liked me? That was a... quite pleasant surprise... I never knew I liked women, but for Meiko, it's... something special. Meiko was about to say something when Kaito's voice ringed throughout the halls. "NO, MIKUO, DON"T DO THIS!" Kaito yelled, and the romantic atmosphere was immediately gone.

Another fight? Meiko and I simultaneously rushed towards the origin of the sound, and when we arrived, it was a hectic scene- Alois has his arms crossed and smirking, and Mikuo was waving his fists around as if ready to kill. Everyone is ushering around them, telling them to stop- except Len, cowered in a corner.

Poor boy, must be hard on him. He probably don't even know his sexuality yet, but now two fervent, passionate boys are stashing their feeling on him. Can't really blame him... he just got a pretty face and such a sweet personality it just... makes him really lovable...

"Why are you criticizing my behavior towards Len? You are the worse one, ." Mikuo sneered.

"Look, I have no interest in you, your life, whatsoever. What I do care about is how you terrorize Len. Do you even love him? If you do, you wouldn't do things against his will." Alois replied matter-of-factly, and Mikuo's eyes are glinting a fearful light, "can't you see that Len is terrified and not ready?"

"Says the one who attempted to rape him on their first meeting." Mikuo hissed, his face red with anger, "why do I do this? Oh yeah, because a certain jack ss is molesting my Len, and yes, it's my Len. Everyone in Vocaloid knows that he is mine, and no one should ever think of staining him, including you, you filthy, unlovable bitch. I don't appreciate- no, let me change my wording- I hate it when you touch him there and there without my permission! And look at his face, does he like it? no! So why are you telling me that I am doing wrong when you are doing worse? Guess what? Len doesn't like you. He loathes you; he loathes your very being on the Earth! You know what, everyone hates you, you slutty whore!"

Alois's eyes flashed something for a second, but then he resumed his calm look.

"oh you know what, You are probably a whore who is willing to do the deed with anyone as long as they've got money. You were some nobody with nothing but a decent-looking face until to you latched on some old guy and leeched all his money away from him…" Mikuo sneered, waving his hands with his accusing words.

"_Please,_Mikuo." Alois quietly requested, his tone … begging, "Stop talking about this." I can almost hear worn tears in his voice, and I started to want to give him a hug.

But Mikuo nevertheless continued: "You let him touch and f**k you all over with no dignity in exchange for only a little bit of something to live by. HE PROBABLY BEATS YOU LIKE AN OLD RAG but you never said anything and continued licking his feet like the good little b***h you are. You think you can get Len to fall for you the same way you got the poor guy to, but guess what? That is not happening because I am not allowing it. Go get something of your own to love and stop trying to steal mine!"

"PLEASE, FOR GODS SAKE, STOP THIS!" Alois cried, and everything went silent.

Enough is enough, everyone, including Len, went up to Mikuo and dragged him away. "Mikuo, you do not have the right to make up such lies about our employer!" I scolded.

"Get this straight, Mikuo- He is the one paying your sister!" Miku hissed, in a tone not at all like hers.

Len wanted say something, but Kaito spoke before him: "Mikuo, I know you really like Len, but…"

Mikuo didn't give Kaito a chance to finish his sentence before he exploded: " Trancy, Trancy, Trancy… Everyone likes him better only because he got power! You people, of everyone, should know that I deserve Len more than that bitch! I've loved him for the longest time, and That _Tranny_ does not have the right to take him away from me!"

"Guys, instead of blaming Mikuo, shouldn't we look at the one they are fighting over? Len, what do you think about this?" came Rin's voice, and my brain almost went dead. _Rin, _of all people? Shouldn't she know about her brother the best? And she is, as far as I know, not a person who would turn on their family.

Apparently everyone else is shocked, too. "Rin, _What are you saying?_ Len had nothing to do with this." Everyone said in almost perfect unison, even the warhead Mikuo is agreeing with us.

"Could it be Len's fault after all? Of course not intentionally, but he is tearing the company apart! At this rate, the company could go bankrupt, and our family could be torn up, just like that." Rin said nonchalantly, as if her brother was a stranger down the road. Everything went silent, and everyone stared in a lost gaze, before leaving the scene one by one, until there is only me and Rin left.

I looked into Rin's eyes, and I saw tears.

"Rin…" I said to her softly, "you are jealous, aren't you?"

"I… I don't want to do this! Len is my dear brother who supported me through every chaotic mess… We did everything together- he was my everything!" Rin sobbed, and curled herself into a ball as she did so, "but… I really love him! I don't want to give him to anyone, even my dear brother… I'll do anything to make him mine, even… badmouthing my brother…"

She cried for a while, and I just stood by her and stared until she raised her head and our eyes met. "Luka, 'm really stupid, aren't I? Doing this much to try to achieve the impossible…" She whimpered, like a scolded child.

"Rin…" I stood shocked. I don't know what to say to her… I can't tell her she is right, but I can't tell her she is wrong either.

"That is what a woman does when she falls for a guy. She lets herself fall deeper and deeper, descend lower and lower into the darkness, into hell." Rin fakes a laugh, and then continues, "All for that man, she will do anything to become his lifeless marionette. Even if she falls into eternal hell and the man betray her…"

"She will fantasize happily, idiotically in hell, about the love they supposedly once had."

Alois Trancy POV (takes place after the argument):

_Guess what? Len doesn't like you. He loathes you; he loathes your very being on the Earth! You know what, everyone hates you, you slutty whore!_

He is right. Len doesn't love me, Ciel doesn't love me, Claude doesn't love me, and no one in the Vocaloids loves or will ever love me, just like everybody else in my life, _except for Luka_, and he's gone, dead, cold and lonely underground, because of me.

_You are probably a whore who is willing to do the deed with anyone as long as they've got money._

It's not "probably", it is "definitely". I never liked Lord Trancy—who would like a man like him anyway? Looks, personality, humor, he's got nothing. Nothing except money, and that's enough to make a _whore_ like me stay by him.

_You let him touch and f**k you all over with no dignity in exchange for only a little bit of something to live by._

That's right, Mikuo. I let that person touch and screw me all over because I had to live. I am worthless, I know.

_HE PROBABLY BEATS YOU LIKE AN OLD RAG but you never said anything and continued licking his feet like the good little b***h you are._

He never loved me. He only used me as a toy. He would get drunk and hit me but I never said anything back to him. I was a coward. I was afraid. I remained servile and obedient to him because of money and my life.

_You think you can get Len to fall for you the same way you got the poor guy to._

The way Earl Trancy _loved_ me is the only form of affection I know, and… all I want was to express my adoration… is that wrong? But Len doesn't like me…

Len, I'm sorry, I really like you. No, I _love_ you. Will you not love me because of my past?

I pull my unusually messy hair, hoping the dull pain of the body could cease the wound of past memories. Mikuo was right. Every bit of his words were true verdicts of my life, even if I don't want to admit it. I shrivel up in a corner, while softly reassuring myself: "It's okay now, Alois. It's the past, and it can't be changed now..."

But tears won't stop flowing down my eyes. It hurts; It hurts to think of the past, my past.

I don't want anyone to see me like this, but apparently god doesn't like me much (It's okay... not that I like him that much either), because he decided to send someone that I don't want to be seen by- Rin.

Rin came over and sat beside me. Based on the tracks of Tears down her cheeks, I deduced that she had been crying as well. "Damn it, Alois! You are supposed to be a man here! You are supposed to stick out your chest and say 'fall in my arms, my nightingale' or something like that!" I can hear my brain scolding me, but at times like this I really don't give a fuck what my brain tells me to do, so I actually stretched my arms, latched my whimpering body to Rin's chest, and started bawling.

Instead of pushing me away or teasing me for being a sissy, Rin wrapped her arms around me and patted me. To be honest, it felt nice, and I cried there for a long time. I was feeling a bit drowsy when Rin suddenly spoke: "It's okay, Alois... I know what you've been through..."

Her voice was soft, but it nevertheless SCARED THE SH*T OUT OF ME. One, I was about to fall asleep (crying and thinking of your whorish past in one day is tiring, ya know?) and Two, why does she know and moreover, What if she tells Len?

"You... You won... You won't tell Len, right?" The words slipped out of my mouth, and Rin replied with a chuckle,

"I won't, but you know it won't change his opinion of you, right?" I bowed my head down as Rin continued, "You know, I had been through same things as you did, Alois... But Len didn't..."

Of course I knew what Rin was hinting: Len might think that I am dirty after he finds out about my past, but she won't. She wants me?

This isn't a good topic to dawdle on for too long, so I changed it: "We're similar, I guess."

Rin blinked, and then continued: "Yeah. Len and I were on the streets once. I had to prostitute myself to make a living, but Len didn't."

"Why?"

"There are more straight people than gay and bisexual combined, Alois."

We were quiet, before I opened my mouth: "How did you know of my past?"

"Oh, I can tell from your eyes. People who were violated for money have a look in their eyes that only each other can tell."

"I was born in the Trancy house as an heir, but when I was a child- round 5 years old, I guess" I started talking about my past, for I don't know what reason, "My aunt sold me to an orphanage in order to secure the position of her husband as the head of the house. There I met my brother Luka - we weren't biologically related, but he is like my brother- and we did everything together. After 2 years, Then the orphanage collapsed, and We were on the streets."

"We stole food and other necessities from people." I continued, "Luka and I, two children, had no help, no guide, no adult in our lives. We had nothing except each other, but we were... oddly happy. Poking fun at mean people and playing the prince and his servant were our favourite pastimes. I wouldn't have minded this life but like everything about childhood, it didn't last forever."

"The town we lived in had a fire, and I think everyone died except for me." I said, now lost in the pains of that day, "The fire took place in a midnight, and I was running for my life, with Luka holding my hand. When I reached the doorway, I was happy that the people who were mean to us are dead. Just as I was about to celebrate this with Luka, I looked and my hand and... He was gone. The flames took him, I am sure."

"Then I was forced into prostitution. Not forced, really- Once someone came and told me that Earl Trancy wanted some new servants, so I went, in hope of finding a good living. At that time I didn't know I was a Trancy, and I went there. What I saw was way different from what I had expected- naked boys were lining up in front of an ugly old man. I tried to leave but I can't. That old man- I really should call him uncle- picked me, and he raped me every single night. It hurts at first, but eventually, I got used to it—Plus, I needed to live, and I had learned to do nothing else. I used my 'skills' to get all his money under my name, and when he died, I became the head of the family."

"Then I did a DNA test, and found in shock that... I was a Trancy. I was the rightful heir to the kingdom that my rapist had been controlling for 6 years. I then got my education and at 14, I… came to you guys." I finished my story. Just as I finished my story, I saw Rin... and Len.

"Len?" I said breathlessly, "When... did you get here?"

"Since You started telling your... terrible past." Len said, and I can feel sympathy beaming towards me and he threw his arms around me. He murmured things like: "I'm sorry." Or "cry if you want to." Or "I don't hate you at all, Alois." God he sounded so soft when he said my name. I couldn't help but hug back.

I was about to close my eyes and wallow in this softness and protection when I saw Rin's face. She looked angry, no, _pissed_.

"What do you understand?" Rin screeched, "what have you been through? You don't have the right to say anything here!"

"Rin…" Len and I said in almost unison. I never knew Rin was this violent, and my shock was probably tripled for Len.

"Do you ever remember the days when we were out on the streets?" Rin half-screamed, half sobbed, "I protected you! You were my everything, but…" She then broke into sobs.

"Rin…" Len tried to go and comfort his sister, but Rin the got up and violently seized Len's hair and tried to pull him out of my lap. Almost instinctively, I hold Len in my arms a bit tighter. Out of shock or perhaps embarrassed, Len turns his head in towards my chest to hide his face. It tickles- I would have giggled and kissed his head if Rin wasn't 5 feet from us looking hurt and wanting to kill someone.

"Alois...Mr. Trancy... Why do you like him? _We_ have much more in common. _I _love you more than he could ever, and a boy and a girl together faces less prejudices that two homos!"

"Watch your language, Rin." I hiss, and Len hugs me tighter.

She then turned to hiss...or beg at Len: "Len, my brother, my dear brother... I love you, and would do anything for you... So please? At least let me have the person I love? Everyone likes you better and no person pays more attention to me..."

I can feel Len's eyes tear up and he snuggles into my shirt. He then wants to say something, but I whispers "no" into his ear.

Len continues to silently bawl in my arms, and my chest is hurting and burning with anger at the same time. _How dare she try and guilt Len into this?_

_"_RIN!" Luka runs in and screams at the sight of Rin, "get out of here."

"Luka, I'm busy."

"_Get out of here _before you do something you'll regret later." Luka asserts as she pulled on Rin's arm.

Rin wants to say something, but I say only one word, enough to calm her down: "Rin."

Rin runs away, and I sigh. Rin's not a bad girl, I can assert that. Her behaviour today is inexplicable to me...

**Yeah... sorry for the Alois/Rin moment *runs from bricks* I PROMISE I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT! Anyway comments, criticisms, and suggestions are greatly appreciated and thank you for reading my humble fanfiction! Also id you have suggestions for future chapters don't be shy to post it and I'll consider it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**GAHHH! Guys, I am so sorry for not updating this earlier! I am so sorry for disappointing people who followed this story! About this chapter, just to warn ya, there's a little...just a little... bit of pedophilia on Kaito's part. It's nothing big, just a bit of soliloquizing to himself... **

Gakupo POV:

After that blowout yesterday, no one seems to be talking to one another. _Not surprisingly_.

If you are a smart person, you would walk around and try not to get involved. If you are a nice person, you would go around and try to cheer everyone up. If you are a smart and nice person who cares for your job (and knows that there is a concert coming up in a few weeks), you would act like nothing's happening, with just that one bit of sensitivity. That is me.

So I'll just be the usual cheerful fanboy that I am, and choose to not talk about the angst in the studio _now._ What do you want to know about? Ohh, what about the progress of our concert in June (and as I told you before, it is coming up in a few weeks).

So about da songs... I'll be singing a traditional version of Senbonzakura, because Al-dog T (or Mr. Trancy as others call him) thought I sounded rather nice in a traditional version of Senbonzakura. BUT THAT SONG IS SOOO BORING! I spe-ci-fi-cal-ly told Al-dog that I wanted a dancey-dancey song like Spice or Romeo and Cinderella, or perhaps Two-faced lover!

BUT NOOOOO! Al-dog says those songs are supposed to be for "girls" and Len has taken Spice. Did that kid came from the 1800s England or something? Doesn't he know that gender equality are THE RAGE now? If a woman has the right to do everything a man does, then it goes THE OTHER WAY! (echos: way...way...way...)

So, I'm stuck singing Kokyuu, Yakusoku, and World's crying etc... ALL SUCH MOTHERF*ING boring songs... And you know what's worse, Nekomura Iroha is trying to steal my songs! She has been bugging Al-dog for about 2 months about giving the traditional version of Senbonzakura for her to sing instead. _Excuse moi? _Iroha, my dear, is only a part-timer here (even though she'd never admit it) that is trying to get a permanent place. I had felt bad for her once...She's a rather pleasant kid that don't have much popularity...UNTIL SHE BEGAN TO STEAL MY SONGS! Al-dog, of course, being a fellow glam-king, said no. Poor Iroha kid then got into a huge tantrum, saying all kinds of crap about me, like how my attitude is not fit for work and crap... What happened can be summed in the next 10 words:

Bitch tried to get me fired, got herself fired instead.

So that's that... I'm personally doing very well with my songs. I've memorized all my songs and my dance moves (not that I really have any), and the producer said all I need to do is to polish them up- which is Bullshit considering I am perfect and beautiful with no "polish" what-so-ever. In terms of others, well... I know Luka, Meiko, Gumi and Kaito are doing decently well (but not as well as me, muahaha!) and The twins... I doubt they really have any energy to work after... this drama.

Speaking of Al-dog, He is (surprisingly) the least affected of all this. I mean, of course he'll just sometimes stare into space and get jusst that bit more emotional, but he's not like forsaking his work.

So I was chatting up Luka this other day about work, like, you know, about songs and dance moves and stuff... We were talking, and then Meiko walked in. Then I saw a blush creep up on both their cheeks. And I knew something was up.

Oi...why is there so much romance in the studio? Of course, this is heaven for a fanboy like me, so I don't mind.

Kaito POV:

I'm walking down the corridor. I'm not really going anywhere, though. I'm really just wandering for no particular reason.

I memorized all my songs, practiced all my dance steps, and did my best to stay out of trouble. However, I still feel...that something is not done, that I need to finish something. Then I heard a sob, and I turned my head towards it.

It was Rin, sobbing and hugging her knees. Feeling like an older brother, I went and sat next to her.

She gave me a look, and decided to continue sobbing while clinging to my shirt. I just hugged her, not knowing what else to do- I was never a great one with girls, even though I really should be. Rin is saying something, but I can't quite make out what she was trying to say; a bloody red blotch can be seen on one of her bunny ears. Seeing this, I lifted one of her limping arms, and saw what I expected to see: several deep cuts on the back of her hand.

When Rin is distressed, she tends to dig something sharp in the back of her hand, drawing blood. Her fans don't see this, because the make-up artist would brilliant cover up the scars. She had done this with a pen, a knife, even her own fingernails. I looked at her other hand, and there was her self-harm weapon, a shard of broken glass.

"Rin, you need to stop doing this. It doesn't make anything better." I said, forcing her to look at me.

"Yes it does." Rin's calmer now, but still half-sobbing, half coughing out her words, "It makes me feel better."

I look in her teary blue eyes, and I for some reason, can't tell her that this habit _doesn't_make her feel better, that it doesn't solve her problems, that she is wrong... It hurts, you know, to see a little girl cry.

"All for a boy, Rin?" I gently asked, not wanting to frighten her in this mood, "You are suffering, isolated by your own brother for a boy? Rin, you have left other boys before, why is this one special?"

Rin sobbed out a laugh: "This one's special, Kaito... We are so similar. I feel..I feel that he understands me, understands how it feels to have my own body violated and abused, how it feels to be turned against the world... Len doesn't understand, and he never will..."

My heart suddenly hurt.

"The days on the streets were no more than an adventure for him. He... was never violated, never... never felt the pain of ...of being desperate. Of course, he felt hunger, and he hated being looked down upon, but... he was...was always a bit immature..."

"Rin..."

"We had a chat. He... he told me that he can tell my wounds just through my singing... I was... I was so shocked, and then... then he told me his story. It... it was so terrible. That old man used him as a sex toy, yet he couldn't ... turn away. He said... he had to hold on to the last thread of the spider web. We talked, and he said in the end: 'we could be really good friends, Rin' The way he said my name... I... I fell in love with him, Kaito..."

I fell silent. I don't know what to say to her. So instead of doing anything, I just let her sob inside my sleeve for a little while, until she fell asleep.

Sighing, I carried the poor girl's body to another, more comfortable room. As I placed her limp body on the sofa, I realized she had lose some weight, _again_.

That girl needs to eat more.

I took my Ipod out, and shuffled my songs. The first that that came up was "She will be loved"

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

Rin is 14, but she doesn't act her age. She is most certainly beautiful, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, but she doesn't know that

_She had some trouble with herself_

I immediately thought of how she would dug her nails into her skin, draw blood, and tell herself that it made things better, and I thought about the past she told me once, and how she shivered as if in the snow.

_He was always there to help her_

I was always there to help her, along or not with Len. I was always there for her, as a mentor, as a friend, as a brother, as a person to bad mouth the dipshit that dumped she was scared, and Len was not there, I comforted her, I took her into my arms like I did today.

_She always belonged to someone else_

That's right. No matter how much I care for her, I am never going to replace her "prince charming". It must be nice, for the "prince charming". To have such a lovely girl thinking about him everyday.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

When she went out with kids from rich families, she doesn't want Len to know. Despite being angry at her, I would help her with getting by Len, because I wanted to make her happy. After they abuse her and dump her, I would always drive to wherever she was, and give her a ride home.

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

I am her best friend, the person she trusts in. But...why am I not satisfied?...

_I don't mind spending every day Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

... why do I want to be something more? Like a person who...

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

...can kiss away her tears with my lips, who can make everything better with his hand...

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

...I want to be her "prince charming"

_And she will be loved_

I want to love her, not as a friend, but as something more.

_And she will be loved_

But I am too old for her. I can't... I'll only scar her. I am a filthy pedophile... I... can not, will not, should not, love Rin Kagamine.

But why does my heart skip a beat when I see her smile? Why does my heart ache with fury when I see her hurt? Rin is not perfect. She has mood swings, is rashful, and, as herself calls it, "impure". But she is kind, gentle, and under her exterior, weak and devoid of comfort.

I slammed my fist into a nearby wall, trying to release the frustration I have. I have to keep this a secret. Rin will be loved, but she can not, will not, should not be loved by me.

_**So... do you guys want to murder me? I kinda don't know whether I'll let Kaito and Rin be together... So I'll let you guys decide. If you have any opinions, criticisms, or suggestions for the story, please drop a review! And a thank you to people who favorites/followed this story! I really appreciate them! The concert will be in chapter 20, aand I have no idea what to do with the story after that, so...**_


End file.
